Dealing with the Unexpected
by Beth Greensburg
Summary: FINISHED! !DONE! !OVER! !COMPLETED! !Ami abruptly leaves a meetingShe runs into some troubleWill she be able to handle the outcomes,and will the others be able to handle what has happen to her?Rated R: Rape situtationviolence I don't own Sailor Moon.
1. Chapter One: The Encounter

Ami just couldn't believe how Lita was behaving at the meeting. "Christ, she was treating me as if I were some sort of child." Ami thought to herself as she walked down the darken streets of Tokyo on this chilly night. "As if I don't know anything about the world. God, just because I'm freaking weak doesn't mean I don't know anything!" Ami's mind was consumed by thoughts as she walked alone on the empty streets. She had never been so mad in her life. Not once did anger ever get the best of her, until that meeting. "To just think, it was over some battle plans." Ami once again thought to herself, and continued to let her thoughts flow through her brain. "It's true, there were a few downsides to it, but Lita's ideas are just suicidal." Ami recalled in her memory how Lita even tried to intimate her to just get her idea across. There was no way Ami was going to stand for it, so she left. Leaving the scouts to make up their own minds. Ami was too consumed with her anger to notice the shadow luring behind her when she started to walk beneath an underpass.  
  
Suddenly, two rough hands wrapped her body up and said in a rough voice, "Do as I said, and I won't kill you."  
  
Please don't hurt me." was all that Ami could muster to say, as he dragged her into a dark alleyway while holding a knife to her throat. He started to caress her body, and when she put up some resistance, he punched her across the face.  
  
She never felt this type of terror and pain before. She reached for her communicator in her pocket, but before she could get a hold on it, he pulled her arms above her head. He held them with one arm while he slowly cut her blouse and bra with the other.  
  
"If you make a sound, I swear to God, I'll kill you." the man whispered in her ear as her started groping her.  
  
Tears were streaming down her face. She was not only losing her virginity, but possibly her life. "Only if I didn't lose my temper." Ami kept on telling herself, as this human monster was having his way with her.  
  
"Enough of this foreplay. Let's get down to some real action." the man said as he reached down to his pants, and was unbuckling his belt.  
  
Ami then let out a little whimper, she knew what was about to happen, and there was no one to save her. He finally exposed his erected penis. He took his knife and was just starting to get her pants off, when something grabbed a hold of him and threw him away from Ami, pushing him into a near by dumpster. Ami could barely see who or what saved her, when suddenly the man charger at her savior. She heard a yelp of pain, but then proceeded to see her attacker being thrown into a wall, being knocked out cold. Ami saw a body stagger over to the attacker's motionless body, and kicked it. This person then slowly came over towards her. Ami was completely terrified of what could happen. She was freezing cold, beaten, almost naked, and weaken. She didn't know what this person wanted. For all she knew, they would want the same thing the first person wanted, they might want to rape her, as he wanted to. She curled up into a ball and started to silently sob again.  
  
The person finally got close enough to her to cover her with a coat, and said, "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
Ami had heard that voice before and responded, in between sobs, "Lita?" Suddenly, Ami felt a hand on her face that forced her to turn towards the direction of the speaker. Once her head was turned, she was looking face to face with Lita. 


	2. Chapter Two: The Night of Fault

Lita's face contorted itself into a sadder, uglier one. All she could say was, "No, NO, NO!" She had tears falling free as she stood up in anger. She was pacing back and forth; throwing whatever she could get her hands on. Then finally she collapsed on her knees saying, "God No, not this!" She buried her hands in her face and started to sob uncontrollability. Soon, Lita was able to regain her composer. She got up from off her knees, wiped away the tears on her face, and grabbed the knife from the ground. Ami was still curled up in her ball, when Lita walked over to her enemy and started cutting away. Once she was finished, she dropped the knife by the unconscious body and walked over to Ami. Once she was by Ami's side, she didn't know what to say. She just picked her up like a baby and started to walk away from the dark, dingy alley. As they were passing the human monster, Ami looked down at him and saw "Rapist" carved out in big, bloody letters across his head. This just made Ami curl up closer to Lita.  
  
"This is all my fault." Lita kept on thinking to herself as she continued to walk the streets carrying Ami. She was cold, bleeding, but more an emotional wreck. She could never forgive herself for what happen to Ami, let alone expect Ami to forgive her. She was just glad she decided to wear a longer coat than usual. They were starting to go through a bad part of the neighborhood, when they were getting all different looks. It didn't matter much to Lita, there was no way anyone was going to hurt Ami any longer. Luckily enough, it seemed as if everyone knew better, and left them alone.  
  
Soon they made it to Lita's apartment complex. Lita was able to get through the gates without dropping Ami. For once in Lita's life, she decided to take the elevator up to her floor. She was able to open her apartment door without once letting go of Ami. When they finally got to the master bedroom, she sat Ami on the bed. Lita grabbed two towel, pajamas, and underwear for Ami.  
  
"The bathroom is over there. If you need anything, I'll be in the living room." Lita said as softly and silently as she could without breaking down again. She then left to leave Ami to be alone.  
  
Ami went to the bathroom. She never felt so dirty before in life. She looked in the mirror, and saw that her cheek had swollen. For the first time, Ami took off the coat that Lita covered her with. She was completely exposed up top, and almost at the bottom as well. She quickly took the rest of her clothes and jumped into the shower. She never scrubbed so hard in her life. After her shower, she quickly toweled off and put on Lita's clothes she had set off for her. She crawled into Lita's bed, but just couldn't get comfortable.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Lita was sitting on the couch with the TV on, but she wasn't watching it. She was deep in thought over what had just happen in the past hours. "Ami was right, they aren't like me. They can't take a beating like I can. It would have been suicide for them. Why did I have to be so stubborn, and push her away like that? It's my fault that she left; it's my fault that she was almost raped. Hell, in my books she was. It's my entire fault. I wouldn't be surprised if she never wanted me to speak to her again, or even be near her again." her thoughts were interrupted by the site of Ami standing in the living room entrance. Lita stood up and asked, "What is it Ami?"  
  
Ami slowly approached her, as tears started to seep out of her eyes. Once she got close enough to Lita, she hugged her tightly and said, "I don't want to be alone tonight."  
  
Lita hugged her back, and let the girl cry in her arms for a while. When Ami calmed down, Lita broke the hug and sat down on the couch. Ami followed Lita and curled up against her. Lita reached behind the couch and pulled out a blanket. She covered up Ami's body, and whispered in her ear, "No one is ever going to hurt you again. I promise." After a few minutes, Ami was fast asleep on Lita's lap. Lita couldn't shake the guilt she put on herself. She worried about what would have happen if she showed up a little bit later, or if she had shown up earlier. Soon night turned to day, and Ami started to stir. Lita had stayed up all night watching her.  
  
Slowly, Ami woke up to see Lita's blood shot eyes. "Is it morning?" Ami asked.  
  
"Yea, it is. Lita said with an emotionless voice, and then continued with, "Want anything for breakfast?"  
  
"Sure, but I have to use the bathroom." Ami responded with an equally dead voice.  
  
"It's the second door on the right." Lita directed.  
  
Ami went in search of the bathroom, while Lita started to make a pot of coffee. As Ami walking towards the bathroom, she noticed little brownish/red spots on the floor. She opened the bathroom, and let out a gasp of horror. There was blood all over the floor, as well a pile of bloody clothes. "LITA!" Ami screamed. 


	3. Chapter Three: To Fight Another Fight

* Sorry for leaving you readers on the edge a little. I don't have that much free time to type these things up constantly. I actually finished typing this one at 3:43 am. So, Once again, sorry for leaving you hanging.*  
  
"LITA!" Ami screamed.  
  
Lita, meanwhile, was in the kitchen putting the kettle on, when she heard Ami cry out to her. She quickly ran to her and noticed the bathroom. "Damn, how did I forget about this?" Lita cursed to herself.  
  
"What happen? What's the meaning of all this?" Ami asked as she looked at Lita and noticed a small red spot on her shirt. She started to put two and two together. "This is your blood." Ami said shocked at the amount that Lita lost. "Oh my God." Ami finally said as she put two and two completely together. "He cut you, while. . . while you were trying to protect me. I'm so sorry Lita."  
  
"Ami, I "Lita was starting to say as her communicator sounded off. Mina was on the other end. "What is it Mina!" Lita said slightly annoyed.  
  
"We got an unwanted creature right near your location, and. . ." Mina then started to fade out.  
  
"And What Mina." Lita said irritated.  
  
"And we can't get a hold of Ami. None of us know where she is." Mina said with a hint of worry behind her words.  
  
"She's with me, and we'll be there in a second." and with that, Lita terminated the transmission. She then turned to Ami and asked, "Ready?" Ami silently nodded, and they were off.  
  
Once they got to the scene of the action the scouts, that were there, needed their help.  
  
"Mercury, find out this thing's weakness," commanded Venus. Mercury quickly whipped out her palm computer and began to work franticly on the situation at hand.  
  
Meanwhile, Jupiter was trying to help out Mars with the creature. The thing was fierce and quiet furious as well. It was, of course, your typical 7-foot, muscular, red beast, with very sharp pointed teeth. Sailor Jupiter decided to take it upon herself to see what this thing was packing exactly. As she ran straight ahead to charge the beast, she could hear Sailor Venus screaming, "Jupiter, NO!" The creature just simply backhanded Jupiter in one powerful motion, sending her into a near by telephone booth, a few feet away from Sailor Mercury.  
  
Sailor Mercury looked up just in time to see Sailor Jupiter's body thrown into the booth like a rag doll. Mercury was going to try to save them, by the best way she knew how, and with that she continued typing into her palm size computer. The creature then started to head for Mercury and, luckily enough, Mars noticed this right away. She positioned herself between Mercury and the creature, and used her "Mars Fire Ignite." The beast was slowed down, and wasn't too happy about it.  
  
Just then, Jupiter was slowly gaining consciousness. She looked up and noticed Venus was removing rumble, with a concern look on her face and mumbling something to herself. Jupiter didn't get up immediately, but closed her eyes and asked, "Is there creature still here?"  
  
Venus coldly replied, "Yup."  
  
Jupiter then asked, "Is Sailor Moon here?"  
  
Venus once again replied coldly, "Nope." Sailor Jupiter then started to get up, and head out to the site of the fight. Venus quickly tried to stop her and said, "Jupiter, wait, you're hurt."  
  
Jupiter just kept on walking and plainly stated, "It doesn't matter." Venus quickly caught up with her.  
  
At the scene of the action, it was starting to get really hazy from the multiply times Sailor Mars used her flamed based powers against the creature. Mars was getting weak, very fast. "Where are you guys?" she thought to herself, then yelled back to Mercury, "Have you found it yet?"  
  
"Almost there." Mercury yelled, not once looking away from her computer. Just then, the creature was starting to regain its strength.  
  
Meanwhile, Venus and Jupiter were returning back to the action, when they watched the scene unfold. They saw Mars looking wiped out, and the saw the creature getting back up to its feet.  
  
"She won't stand a chance against that thing." Venus was saying, but Jupiter had already started running towards Mars.  
  
Mercury was taping furiously against her key pad, muttering to herself, "Almost . . . almost," and finally she said, "Got it!" When she looked up, she saw a blur take Mars away, and then through the smoky hazy she saw the creature charging right at her. She didn't have time for an attack, let alone move. She couldn't save herself or them. She did the only thing she could, and braced for the impact. 


	4. Chapter Four: Saving To Satisfy Me

FINALLY A NEW CHAPTER! ! ! Sorry for the delay, but shit happens. Enjoy!  
  
Reasons why I suck:  
  
1.Spring Break- Did nothing to further this story  
  
2.Spring "Weekend" aka Easter Break- Did nothing to further this story  
  
3.Left this story a cliff hanger for how long? ? ? AND I HATE CLIFF HANGERS!  
  
4.My grammar and spelling suck, if you haven't noticed.  
  
And Last but not least!  
  
5.I Smell.  
  
Enjoy the next chapter in this Action Packed FanFic. .. .By the way, I do not own the cartoon "Sailor Moon" but I did invent the internet!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------- Last Months Happenings:  
  
"She won't stand a chance against that thing." Venus was saying, but Jupiter had already started running towards Mars.  
  
Mercury was taping furiously against her key pad, muttering to herself, "Almost . . . almost," and finally she said, "Got it!" When she looked up, she saw a blur take Mars away, and then through the smoky hazy she saw the creature charging right at her. She didn't have time for an attack, let alone move. She couldn't save herself or them. She did the only thing she could, and braced for the impact.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
She felt a hard shove, and something landing on top of her. Mercury looked up to see that it was Jupiter was on her. It scared her in a way, she never saw Jupiter so frighten before.  
  
All that Jupiter was saying, was, "Are you okay?" Mercury nodded her head in a positive response. Then Jupiter asked, "What's its weakness?"  
  
Mercury calmly stated, "It's nose."  
  
Just as Mars and Venus were able to weaken it, Jupiter joined the battle. She charged at it, swinging punches furiously. The first punch landed perfectly on its nose, and then she lost control over herself. Jupiter just kept on punching and punching the beast, without giving it any opportunity to fight back. Just as she was pounding the creature into a fine pulp, Sailor Moon showed up.  
  
Sailor Moon was shocked to see Jupiter pummel the creature so relentlessly. She never saw fury display the way that Jupiter was expressing it. Sailor Moon took it upon herself to show mercy on the creature and eliminate into moon dust.  
  
Jupiter angrily confronted Sailor Moon, "Why in the Hell did you do that for? I had everything under control."  
  
All of the girls were shocked to see Sailor Jupiter soaked in the creature's blood. Never did they once try to completely destroy an enemy with their own bare hands when Sailor Moon could just simply eliminate it. Mars tried to calm her down, "Look Jupiter, you were just beating a dead dog with a stick. She was just putting it out of its misery. She wasn't trying to upset you."  
  
"Why am I the only one that sees that was our enemy and it deserved to suffer for what it did to us. Hell Mars, I though that at least you would understand, since it almost finished you off!" Jupiter said as she detransformed back to Lita. "Christ, Forget I said anything, I'm going home!" She said as she stomped off.  
  
The rest of the girls turned back to their human selves, and watch Lita leave. "Did I do the right thing?" Serena asked timidly, not knowing what caused Lita to be so upset.  
  
"Yea, you did. Lita just. . . " Mina was trying to say, but couldn't really quiet explain Lita's behavior.  
  
"Lita just has a chip on her shoulder." Rei said in order to finish up Mina's statement. "I just don't know exactly why though."  
  
"Say Ami, you were the last person with her, do you . . . .Oh My God!" Mina was saying as she turned to face Ami, and noticed Ami's new black eye. "What happen to you?"  
  
Ami for some time had actually forgot about her eye. She brought her hand up to her eye and say, "Oh what, this?"  
  
"Yea, that! What's the deal with it? Did someone slug ya?" Rei said in a somewhat humorous tone.  
  
Ami obviously was taken back by the statement and plainly responded, "I rather not talk about it."  
  
"Holy shit, Ames, some one actually did slug you. You have to let us know who did this to you!" Rei said a little bit embarrassed about her previous statement, but now she was completely serious.  
  
Ami started to walk away when she replied, "I rather not."  
  
Rei was about to continue with her line of questioning but was stopped by Serena saying, "Let it go Rei. When she's ready to tell us, she will."  
  
Once Ami was no longer in range to hear their conversation Mina asked, "Do you think this has anything to do with Lita?"  
  
"I don't know? I'm just weird vibes between those two." Stated Rei.  
  
"Like, we know something that you don't know or I'll never tell, type of vibes," added Mina.  
  
"Exactly." agreed Rei.  
  
"Well, I don't think that they would keep anything from us, without a really good reason." Serena said as she shifted uneasily were she stood. She didn't like to think that there was anything that her friends would keep from her.  
  
Meanwhile, Lita was back in her apartment cleaning her bathroom. Whenever she felt upset she learned to do something to channel her emotions. She usually would get in a fight or hit someone, however no one was around. As she was scrubbing her bathroom floor, she heard a knock at her door. She didn't really want to answer it, but she going to anyway. She dropped her scrub brush into her bucket and slowly lifted herself from the bathroom floor. She was still suffering from injuries from the fierce battle, however she tried her best to hid it from the others. They had a lot more to worry about then her few minor, but painful injuries. As she came closer to the door the knocking became more frantic. "I'm coming." She yelled. Once she made it to the door, she opened it and was surprised to see Ami.  
  
"Can I come in?" Ami asked timidly as she stood outside Lita's doorway.  
  
"Yea, of course you can." Lita answered as she opened the door wider for Ami. Once she was in, Lita asked, "So, what brings you here?"  
  
"Well," Ami started to say as she swallowed had and then continued, "I came to apologized for everything that's happen." Lita just sat there in silence, not giving any reaction to Ami's statement. Ami took upon herself to continue, "I'm sorry that I disturbed you in any way, I'm sorry that you got hurt because of me, I'm sorry that. . . ."  
  
Lita then interrupted her, "Stop it Ami, just stop."  
  
Ami was puzzled by Lita's reaction and asked, "Stop what?"  
  
"Stop blaming yourself! It wasn't your fault that all of that happen." Lita said in a stern voice.  
  
"But it was." Ami said as she lower her head shamefully. "If only I didn't. . . "  
  
Lita interrupted her once again by saying, "If only I didn't push you away, you would have never left, you wouldn't have walked alone, and none of this would have happen."  
  
Ami was shocked by what Lita was confessing to her. Not once did Ami think that Lita would blame herself for what happen. "Lita, what happen wasn't your fault. I decided to leave. It was my choice, and in turn I faced the consequences of that decision. This was my bad decision making, this was my fault."  
  
"Ami, you can't blame yourself for this. Sometimes we can't control what's going to happen, it's called life, and we both got a real eye opener on it. Please Ami, if you blame yourself, I'm just going to feel more guilty about this." Lita said in hopes that if Ami wouldn't stop blaming herself for her own sake, maybe she would do it for her friend's own well being.  
  
"If you don't blame yourself for what happen to me, then I won't blame myself for what happen to me either." Ami stated trying to end this continuing dispute.  
  
"I can live with that." Lita said, and then asked, "You want a cup of tea?"  
  
"Sure. I would actually like that a lot. Thank you." Ami responded as Lita headed towards the kitchen. Once she was here, Ami shouted out to her, "I think I might tell the scouts what happen. After all, they have been asking . . ." She was interrupted by a loud banging sound, as if a pot was drop. "Lita? Are you alright?" She asked, but when she didn't get a response, she took upon herself to find out why. When she went to the kitchen, she was surprised to see that Lita was on her knees, gripping at her midsection, with a look of grimace was on her face as she bit her lower lip. Ami was immediately at her side. "What's wrong Lita?" she asked as she knelt by her strong friend.  
  
"It's nothing." Lita said, trying to hide her pain in her voice. "I just bumped my cut against the edge of the counter."  
  
Ami looked down and noticed a red spot slowly forming. She gasped and said, "Lita! You're bleeding!"  
  
Lita casually looked down and said, "Ah, that's nothing. Don't worry about it."  
  
Ami was completely shocked by Lita's behavior, however she wasn't going to let her off that easily. "Well, at least let me have a look at it. After all, I'm the one who is training to be a doctor."  
  
"Really Ami, I'm fine. Nothing to see here." Lita said desperately to avoid the whole uncomfortable situation pertaining to her injuries.  
  
"Please Lita, let me just see how 'not bad' it really is. It's the least I can do." Ami said pleading, but then her demeanor changed to a sterner one and she commanded, "So, lets see it." Lita reluctantly listen, and lifted her shirt just high enough to see her bleeding gap. Ami gasped in astonishment. "My God." whispered Ami. Lita's flesh was ripped apart, and had a tint of green from infection. "Do you have a first aid kit around? This really needs to be taken care of."  
  
"There's one under the bathroom sink, I'll get it." Lita stated, but before she could get up to retrieve the kit, Ami put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"No. Don't move! I don't want this getting any worst." Ami commanded as she left. She couldn't believe how bad Lita's injury was, and that was only from bumping it against a counter. She quickly came back to Lita's side with the medical equipment. As she was taking a few things out she asked, "Why don't you lay down on the floor while I get ready."  
  
Ami couldn't see the look of grimace that Lita gave. "I rather stay kneeling, if that's possible." Lita said as she shifted her body uncomfortably.  
  
"I would prefer if you lay down, it would be much more easier." Ami said as she was still searching through the kit. She glanced up to see a painful expression sink into her friend's face. "Why do you want to kneel for?" Ami asked her with her attention no longer focused on the kit, but on Lita.  
  
"No real reason. I'm just more comfortable kneeling." That's when Ami noticed the red and blue spot by the side of her neck.  
  
"What happen to your neck?" Ami asked coldly. She didn't liked being lied to, especially from someone she considered a good friend.  
  
Lita was surprised by the question. "She must have seen a mark or something." Lita thought to herself. She focused her attention back to Ami and said, "I must have bumped it on something. I must be getting clumsy. Serena's habits must be rubbing off on to me." Lita tried to joke, but Ami continued to stare at her with the up most seriousness.  
  
"Then you wouldn't mind me taking a look at you neck would you?" Ami asked in a commanding voice. She didn't like how Lita was behaving. Her health was not a laughing matter, well at least to Ami it wasn't.  
  
"Come on Ami! Give me a break. You are already patching up my stomach. If I let you have you way with all of my minor sores, cuts and bruises, I would be in a body cast!" Lita was getting desperate. So desperate that she actually reduced herself to begging.  
  
"I would like to see you stop me." Ami said challenging Lita. She had never had to threaten one of her friends before, but she knew that checking out whatever was physically bothering Lita, was for her own good.  
  
As Ami slowly walked over, Lita tried to stand up and avoid Ami inspection of her neck, however the shear pain from her cut brought her back to her knees. "Ami Please Don't!" she pleaded one last time, but it was to no use.  
  
Ami looked at the small bruise on Lita's neck. It seemed recent enough, but she didn't know why Lita would make such a fuss over a little bruise. She looked closer, and noticed that the bruised didn't end. It was cut off by collar of Lita's shirt. Before pulling the collar back for a closer inspection, she asked "May I?" Lita just silently nodded. Ami then pulled gently on Lita's collar and saw the source of Lita's discomforted. Lita's back was one big bruise, and along with the bruises were three large welds. "My God." was the only thing Ami could say.  
  
"Happy now?" Lita said sarcastically.  
  
"No. How did this happen?" Ami asked as she started to take care of Lita's cut on her stomach.  
  
"You should know, you were there." Lita say coldly, being pissed at the fact that Ami made her reveal that Sailor Jupiter was not as durable as everyone thought she was.  
  
As Ami was finishing taping the gauze to Lita, her thoughts flashed back to earlier that day. The battle was one of the fiercer ones that they faced. Ami recalled Venus barking orders to her to find a weakness. She followed dutiful as always. Her focus then went to her palm computer. In a burr of numbers, letters, and equations she was getting closer to her goal. She heard a commotion, and looked up for only a moment, just in time to see Sailor Jupiter take flight and crash land into a phone booth back first. She then answered her own question, "The phone booth?" Lita nodded silently. "Why?"  
  
"Someone had to test the waters before everyone could jump in." Lita plainly stated as she slowly got up from the ground.  
  
"I know that, but why you?" Ami asked.  
  
"Oh come on Ami, you should know that." A million different reasons went through Ami skull, but she couldn't pin point a logical one that would fit Lita's situation. Her thoughts were interrupted with Lita saying, "I'm the strongest one. I can take beatings like that and come out with minor injuries. Think about it, what if Serena took a blow like that without expecting it, do you think she would come out of it unscarred?" Lita informed her as the she put the kettle on the stove.  
  
Ami though about it, but then came up with a perfect rebuttal. "All of the Sailor Scouts have taken blows, hits and throws before and only received minor injuries. So why does it have to be you?"  
  
Lita thoughts started to flashback to each and every battle where she would charge in first, where she would take a blow that was meant for someone else, and of course her thoughts traveled back to the battle with Beryl. She did it to protect them, and more importantly the princess. She rather suffer a brutal beating then watch any of her friends in any sort of discomfort. Plus, they had loved ones to worry about them noticing cuts and bruises. Who did she have? A potted plant or two? If she could make their lives remotely more pleasant, then she would even if it meant her own suffering. After all, she owed everything to them. Her thoughts were then interrupted by the whistling of the kettle. She saw immediately that Ami was scaring at her. She quickly though up an answer to Ami's question, "I guess because I'm the fastest one to recover in battle. Why should we be down a person when we done have to be." Lita looked at Ami, as she poured the hot water into the teacups, and watched her to see if the answer was acceptable by her standards.  
  
"I guess that logical enough." Ami replied as Lita silently let out the breath that she was holding. "However" Ami continued to say as she stirred her tea, "That doesn't mean I'm letting you off the hook that easily."  
  
Lita decided it was in her best interest to 'play it dumb.' "Whatever to you mean by that?" She asked as she sipped at her hot tea.  
  
"What I mean is that no matter what you say or do you're not stopping from taking care of your back"  
  
"Damnit Ami, Why" Lita said as she slapped her hand down on the kitchen counter top in frustration. "There's nothing broken or bleeding?"  
  
Ami calmly put her teacup down and coolly said, "Why should we risk being down a scout when we can prevent it?"  
  
Lita curse herself mentally. Ami had used her own excuse against her, once again proving who was the brains behind the sailor scouts. Lita leaned over the counter top and rested her head in her hands and said in defeat, "Fine, you can take care of my god damn back."  
  
Ami lean down so that her head was level with Lita's. "Lita?" she asked timidly. She wasn't expecting this type of reaction from Lita, she didn't expected Lita to be angry at her.  
  
"What?" Lita said a little harsher than she expected.  
  
Ami brought her hand to Lita's chin and lifted up so that she could look straight into her eyes. "Thank you." Ami said, and then continued to speak, "Thank you for letting me take care of you. I know that you think that you can handle whatever comes your way, but I just worry about you sometimes. You don't how happy you just made me. So thank you, once again."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Sorry for the crappy ending, I swear the next one will end better (Whenever my lazy ass decides to write up that one) 


	5. Chapter Five: It All Comes Out

Well, I was able to update this story! ! ! YAY! ! ! I'm going to try to update agian before the end of the week, but I doubt it. I'm in the middle of finals week, and spare time is getting harder to find. I hope you enjoy the addition to the story.  
  
* Important reminders*  
  
Thanks for all of the feed back that you guys have been sending this way. (You really know how to make a girl blush : p)  
  
This story is still Rated R for several reasons, so you can't say I didn't warn ya.  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon or Icy Hot. I also found out a few days ago that I also didn't invent the internet. . . . . However, fear not! I did create this crappy Fanfic.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And now for the story!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lita was in complete and utter comfort. She didn't know how Ami's touch on her bare skin make her feel more relaxed, warmer. Ami fingers not only worked her upper portion of her body, but the lower as well. The best thing was that she didn't have to do anything, but lie there and let Ami take care of her. As she felt the warm sensations work it's way up her spine she muttered, "How are you doing this Ami? It feels so good!"  
  
Ami calmly put the lid back on the container and simply stated, "It's just your run of the mill Icy Hot."  
  
"I'll have to remember that next time." Lita said as she still laid on her stomach, as Ami was finishing rubbing her back.  
  
"See, me tending to your injuries is not nearly half as bad as you made them out to be." Ami said as she covered up Lita's back with her tee shirt.  
  
"I know! From now on, I'm running to you for the littlest of injuries." Lita said as she sat up. Ami then handed her two white pills and a glass of water. "What's this for?" she asked.  
  
"They're for your pain and. . . "But before Ami could finish, Lita interrupted.  
  
"But I'm not in pain Ami."  
  
"That might be the case, but the aspirin will help with your bruises and swelling." Ami explained.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'll believe ya, you haven't given reason to doubt you so far." Lita said then proceeded to pop the pills in her mouth and swallow them with a big gulp of water. She turned to Ami and noticed that there was something bothering the doctor in training. "What's wrong Ames?"  
  
Ami was nervously ringing at her hands. She looked up at Lita and asked, "Do you think I should tell the others. . . about. .. .well, you know?"  
  
Lita personally wanted to keep that information as far away from the scouts as possible. In her eyes, she felt as if the scouts would condemn her in the same fashion that she condemned herself. However, Ami needed people to lean on. She needed the scouts to get through it. Lita saw how the situation was tearing Ami apart. There was only one thing she could do. Lita pulled out her communicator and called Rei. "We need an emergency meeting, can we have it over the Temple? . . . In about an hour. . . . .I'll tell ya when I get there . . . .Do me a favor and call Mina and Serena for me. . .. .Thanks, bye."  
  
"Thanks Lita." Ami responded as she gently hugged her friendly giant.  
  
Lita was taken back by the response that Ami gave. "She must be taking it harder than I previously believed." Lita thought as she returned the hug and whispered, "Your welcome."  
  
------------------------------Later-------------------------  
  
Serena and Mina were at the mall, shopping, when they got the call. They immediately left their shopping spree behind, and headed straight to the temple. By the sounds of it, this was not a meeting they wanted to be late for. Once they got there, they didn't know what to expect. Was it about Lita's recent behavior, Ami's mysterious black eye, or even a new enemy? They did the only thing they could, they waited.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
"LITA!" Rei screamed at the top of her lungs, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN AMI KILLED WITH YOUR STUDIPITY! Christ, why do we even tolerate you!"  
  
Lita, for once in a long time, was scared. She never saw anyone so vivid, so angry, especially with her. She knew it was her fault, but she thought that they would be able to forgive her. She thought wrong.  
  
"Lita, you might as well just stabbed one of us in the heart and turned it counter-clock wise." Mina stated coldly.  
  
"Back is more like it!" Rei bitterly chimed in.  
  
Lita was now desperately trying to hold back tears as she tried pleading with them, "I didn't mean for this to happen. I would give anything to take back everything. I would never intently try to cause you any type of harm or discomfort. PLEASE, I'm begging you, please understand that I never wanted this to happen." She looked up to see the Rei and Mina gave her disgusted looks and then turned away from her, with their backs facing her. Her body felt as if a ton of bricks hit her. "They hate me," she thought to herself, as her legs could no longer support her. She collapsed to the ground as the tears she desperately tried to hold back, now started to brim over her eyelids. "I am now alone, again, always alone." Lita thought, as she looked up and saw Serena. Hope had lifted her heart just enough to give her the strength to crawl over to her. "Serena, Serena will forgive me. She'll understand. She won't leave me alone." Lita hopefully thought as she crawled to Serena's feet and sobbingly said, "Serena, Please tell me that you won't shut me out."  
  
Serena gracefully bent down to Lita's level, grasped Lita's chin so that she could look her right in the eye, and said, "Lita, listen because I'm only going to say it once. Stay away from my friends and me. We don't want anything to do with you, as friends and as sailor scouts." As she stood up she venomously spat, "You disgust me!" and walked away from Lita.  
  
Lita's world had been ripped to shreds. She couldn't even lift her head to watch her leave, she was that devastated. She wanted to curl up and die, after all she deserved it. She ruined the only family she had left because of her stupid selfishness. As she knelt their crying for everything her lost, she heard someone call her name. She didn't want to response. She didn't want to face them ever again. She ignored whoever was calling for her; she was too busy realizing that everyone was right to bother to notice anymore. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was frail, but warm and reassuring. She turned around and was surprised by who it was. "Ami!"  
  
"Are you alright?" Ami asked politely.  
  
Lita wanted to scream out, "ARE YOU KIDDING? ALL OF MY FRIENDS HATE ME!" but she realized her surroundings. She wasn't at Rei's temple. She was on a public street corner. "I was day-dreaming, I guess? Sorry." Lita responded half heartedly, not knowing for sure what had happen.  
  
"It's okay." Ami said as they continued to towards the temple. Once they got to the bottom of the entrance Ami asked, "Are you ready?"  
  
Lita didn't want to face them, she didn't want to lose them, but she had to go through it. After all, whatever came her way, she deserved it. "Yea. Let's go." Lita said as they started up the temple steps. As Lita grew closer and closer to the meeting, she felt the butterflies go wild in her stomach and the bile rise in the back of her throat. This wasn't going to be easy, but she was demanded to get through it for Ami's sake. When they got to the temple, they started the meeting.  
  
"So, why did you call a meeting Lita?" Rei asked. She was concerned with her friend's health lately. Something was up, and it seemed to be tearing her up on the inside. She knew Lita was too proud, too stubborn to let her friends help her sometimes. She knew that Lita though of it as a weakness, but everyone needs help once in a while. Everybody.  
  
"Well, there is something I need to say to all of you first, and then Ami has something to tell you as well." Lita answered in an eerily calm voice.  
  
Serena knew there was something was wrong. The look in Lita eyes were of guilt, as if she killed and innocent child. Also her friend seemed a little pale and blood shot. Serena feared, she feared that Lita was losing a battle with herself and wouldn't let anyone help her win. Serena then looked over to her blue haired friend. There was something not right there either. Ami hadn't smiled in the longest time, and the new black eye worried her as well. Ami's face held a story, but it would have to be her, and her alone that told it.  
  
"We're listening." Mina said, as a million thoughts raced through mind, but it ultimately can down to the same question, "What is going on between those two?"  
  
Lita took a deep breath and then stated, "I am sorry about my behavior lately. I should have never yelled at any of you. I was acting like a child with a temper tantrum. You were right and I was simply angry and wrong. I hope that you can forever me." Lita then took another breath and looked at her friends' reactions. None of them seemed upset, just a little surprise.  
  
"That's okay Lita. Hey, there's no use in crying over misplaced silk." Mina reassured, and even though she saying wrong, Lita understood what she was trying to say.  
  
"It's water under the bridge Lita. Nothing to worry about." Rei said accepting Lita's apology.  
  
"Lita, you will always be forgiven. I don't think there's anything you could do that would make me not forgive you." Serena stated.  
  
Lita felt a sharp jab through her heart. "She says that now, but will she still after Ami tells her what happen?" Lita though to herself. She then response to them all, "Thanks. It means a lot to me."  
  
Serena then turned her attention to Ami. "You too had something to tell us?"  
  
Ami looked at them all, took a deep breath and started to tell them what had happen. "I asked Lita to set up this meeting to inform you of the reason behind my odd behavior and appearance." She looked up and saw that she had their complete attention. She continued to speak, "As you can recall, at our last meeting I came to a disagreement with Lita and promptly left the meeting." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Lita's head lower in a submission of guilt, she continued with her story. "On my way home, unknown to me, someone was following me."  
  
A light gasped filled the air at this point. The girls now knew nothing good could come out of this, and listened as Ami continued.  
  
"While I was going beneath an underpass, I felt two hands wrap around me. Then a voice of warning as I was dragged into an alley."  
  
The girls knew what was going to happen, and prayed that it wasn't true. Things like this don't happen to good people, or sailor scouts. They all hoped that it wasn't true and they listened for more.  
  
"I tried to fight back, but that's how I got this." Stated Ami as she pointed to her black eye. "I tried to communicate with you guys, but just as I was about to reach my communicator 'he' roughly took control of my arms."  
  
At this time Ami looked up to see what everyone's reaction was so far. Rei's eyes blazed with angry and hatred, but it wasn't towards her but her predator. Mina was digging her fingers into the arm of her chair so tightly that Ami actually feared that she might break it. And Serena, well Serena looked as if she was going to break down and cry at any moment. However she failed to see how Lita was reacting to the story. She figured that she has heard it all before and be used to the shock value that the story processed. She was wrong. Lita with her head slightly bowed, afraid to see the others reactions, was balling her fist so tightly that blood started to seep from them.  
  
"'He' then produced a knife and threaten to kill me if I didn't cooperate. So I did what I had to do in order to survive." Ami stated with a tremble in her voice.  
  
"Did he rape you Ami?" Rei asked coldly.  
  
"No, he didn't rape me. He was only able to touch before he was interrupted." Ami answered chocking over the word 'touch.'  
  
"How was he interrupted?" Mina asked in a soft calm voice, even though inside she was furious. Furious that someone could do that to another human being, furious that she couldn't get her hands on him, and furious that it happen to Ami.  
  
"Well, right before he could cut away the rest of my clothing, someone grabbed him from behind. They fought it out, and during the confrontation the person that pulled away my attacker was cut. Still, they where able to knock out my attacker." Ami took a deep breath and continue to recall what happen next in a shaky voice, "I didn't know what was going to happen next. I didn't know if this new stranger would try to take off right where the other one left off. I honestly thought I was going to die. I curled up into a little ball, and waited. I heard feet come closer to me, and I started to tremble. Then I heard the person's voice and immediately realized who it was."  
  
"Who was it, Ami?" Serena asked timidly.  
  
Ami simply answered, "Lita."  
  
All the scouts looked over to Lita. Lita felt their eyes burn through her. She knew what was coming next. The screaming, the accusations, the guilt, and of course the pain. She waited for it all of it to crumble down, for the rest of her life to shatter. But it didn't happen.  
  
"Are you alright now, Ami?" Serena asked, diverting the attention away from Lita.  
  
"I guess so. It's just that it was such a close call, and to just think what could have happen. It still sort of frightens me." Ami answered on the verve of tears, however she did not allow them to spill over.  
  
It was a different case for Serena though; she went over to Ami and hugged her. "It's over Ami. No one's going to hurt you now. No one." Serena said through her tears while she was still hugging Ami.  
  
Of course this started a chain event of crying, with Ami first, then Mina, and Rei to bring up the rear. Lita, however, refused to let a single tear fall. She couldn't believe that no one said anything to her. She thought that they were waiting until Ami left.  
  
Soon the hugging and the tears stopped. Things were slowly going back to normal, when Mina suggested, "Hey, the day is still young. Why don't we head out for more shopping?"  
  
"Yea! That sounds like a great idea." Serena stated, then turned Ami and asked, "If that's okay with you, Ami?"  
  
"Actually," Ami started her statement, "That sounds like a lot of fun." She finished it off with a smile. She then turned to Lita and asked, "Are you coming with?"  
  
Lita didn't want to rain on their parade, or end up hurting anymore of her friends the same way she hurt Ami. She figured the best thing for her to do is avoid the situation completely. "I haven't been feeling to well lately Ames, I think I'll head home early." It was true, Lita hadn't been feeling well. What she had been going through emotionally was equal to a train wreck. She just needed time to sort things out, or at least that's what she hoped she needed.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ami asked with concern. She had been worried about her tall friend lately. Lita had been hiding a lot of things from her and the rest of the scouts. She was beginning to worry about her and if there was more wrong than it seems.  
  
"I'll be fine. I just need a little rest." Lita answered truthfully.  
  
"Are you coming with, Rei?" Mina asked.  
  
"Sorry Ami, but there's some chorus that need to be done around the temple." Rei said hesitantly.  
  
"It's okay, Rei. We'll catch you guys later. Okay?" Ami responded.  
  
They all nodded in agreement. As the girls where getting up to leave, Rei asked, "Lita, would you mind staying behind for a moment." Rei then looked up at Serena before she left and nodded. Serena then nodded back.  
  
"Rei, I'm really tired, and. . . " Lita was saying before Rei interrupted her.  
  
"Please." Rei pleaded with her, "It will only take a moment or two."  
  
Lita reluctantly agreed to stay, and the others left, leaving Rei and Lita to their lonesome.  
  
"So, what did you want from me?" Lita asked coldly. She didn't want to stay long, fearing that her daydream would soon become a reality.  
  
Rei had been concerned for Lita for a long time. There was so much bearing down on her shoulders, Rei was astonished that she could get through a day, let alone a life, with all of the baggage Lita carried with her. First there was the untimely death of her parents, leaving her to fend for her own, completely alone. Then her height alienated her from most people, and was the cause several of the fights she has been in. People found it easy to tease her about it, however Lita never responded well to that and fought back. Which lead into another problem, her ability to stay in one school long enough to learn something. For the most part, it also hindered her ability to actually make friends a well. Outside of the scouts, Lita didn't have many other people to call 'friends.' Then her love life has been always the never-ending roller coaster. Anytime a guy dated her it was for one of three reasons. One, they wanted protection from someone. Two, they plainly wanted to have sex with her. Or three, they wanted to date her so they could just brag to their friends that they dated the roughest, toughest girl in Tokyo and broke her little heart. Rei hated these people, and wished that she could get her hands on at least one of them, but she couldn't. Lita was a sister to Rei. At times Lita played the role of older sister, always protecting her from whatever may try to hurt her. At other times, it's Rei whose the older sister, being the one to tell her that it's going to be okay after another stupid boy rips out her heart, the one who comforts her when she suffers from one of her horrible nightmares, she's the one whose Lita's shoulder to cry on, the one she leans one. Now there was something bothering Lita, and she wasn't allowing anyone to know. Rei hated when Lita bottle something up, it actually hurt Rei in a way. Rei felt that Lita couldn't trust her with the problems she was having. However this time, she wasn't going to let Lita hid under tough front. She wasn't going to let Lita suffer alone. Just as she was about to ask Lita how she was doing, saw notice Lita's hands. They were trembling, but there was something else as well. Rei noticed something drop down from Lita's hand and land on the ground. She easily made the connection. "LITA!" She shouted in surprise, "What have you done!"  
  
Lita winced and lowered her head. She knew what was going to happen now. She had heard that tone of voice from Rei before. It was in her daydream that Rei had sounded so shocked and angry from what she had done, and now it was all coming out at the seams. She felt Rei presents grow closer to her. She was expecting Rei to slap her, or something. But instead, she felt Rei's hands gasp hers. "Rei, I'm . . " Lita tried to apologize, but Rei cut her off.  
  
"Lita, your hands." Rei said in a softer, but still urgent tone of voice.  
  
Lita looked down at her clenched fists and saw the red fluid slip through the sides of it. She slowly unclenched her fists to revel a bloody mess. There where four deep gashes in each palm, and blood was still flowing out of them.  
  
"My God Lita!" Rei gasped as she look at her friends predicament, then continued to say, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Rei lead Lita into the temple with her one arm around her shoulder. There was something definitely wrong with Lita, and she was going to find out one way or another. 


	6. Chapter Six: Where Do We Go From Here?

Okay . . . .It's back! ! ! Crappy Fanfic is back in action ! ! ! Sorry for the long wait, for such a crappy chapter. I'll try to update this as soon as possible, especially when the ideas are still fresh in my mind. I, once again, am sorry for any spelling errors. I know I suck . . . But at least that's the first step to recovery! Enjoy another chapter of this AMAZINGING FANFIC . . . . . .Oh wait, I must be thinking of a fanfic I have read . . .sorry, enjoy if you can. Oh, by the way . . .I do not own anything . . . Someone actually brought the rights to this fanfic, so this isn't even mine anymore. So children remember to never bet on Drunken Twister (I don't own Twister, but it is a fun game!), you could lose EVERYTHING! This is still Rated R, for what reason, I don't know.  
  
Last Chapter's happenings . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"LITA!" She shouted in surprise, "What have you done!"  
  
Lita winced and lowered her head. She knew what was going to happen now. She had heard that tone of voice from Rei before. It was in her daydream that Rei had sounded so shocked and angry from what she had done, and now it was all coming out at the seams. She felt Rei presents grow closer to her. She was expecting Rei to slap her, or something. But instead, she felt Rei's hands gasp hers. "Rei, I'm . . " Lita tried to apologize, but Rei cut her off.  
  
"Lita, your hands." Rei said in a softer, but still urgent tone of voice.  
  
Lita looked down at her clenched fists and saw the red fluid slip through the sides of it. She slowly unclenched her fists to revel a bloody mess. There where four deep gashes in each palm, and blood was still flowing out of them.  
  
"My God Lita!" Rei gasped as she look at her friends predicament, then continued to say, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Rei lead Lita into the temple with her one arm around her shoulder. There was something definitely wrong with Lita, and she was going to find out one way or another. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ami and the girls were shopping at a local mall near the temple. They were having a ball, however it still seemed to be something hindering Ami's spirits. It seemed as no matter what they did to brighten Ami up, there was still a dark cloud hovering over her. Both Serena and Mina knew very well what was hanging over Ami's head, cause it was hanging over theirs as well. Neither of them wanted to bring it up, but the only way that Ami was going to get through this is if they talked about it. While they were heading out of a bookstore, Ami finally spoke up. "Sorry that I'm not really being good company for you two. It's just that I have a lot on my mind."  
  
"It's okay Ami. We don't mind." Was Serena's response.  
  
"Is it anything we can help you with?" Asked Mina.  
  
"Well, actually, maybe you could." Ami answered as they sat down on a bench in the Mall.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Temple.  
  
Rei had just finished tending to Lita's wounds. Lita sat quietly through the process, not saying one single word while Rei worked. Once Rei placed that last piece of tape on Lita's hand, Lita said, "Thank You." with her head hung.  
  
Rei was completely shocked by her friend's behavior. There was something seriously wrong with her, and she was going to find out what that was, even if it killed her. "Okay, spill it." Rei bluntly said. She was never one to tip toe around anything.  
  
"Spill what." Lita asked as she started to clench her fists unconsciously.  
  
"Spill whatever has you tense enough to make you do this to yourself." Rei sated as she grabbed Lita's clenched fists to prove her point.  
  
"What do you think is going on Rei, huh? Isn't pretty obvious?" Lita said in a frustrated tone.  
  
Rei was taken back by that statement. With Lita, things never seemed obvious. She took great care in taking her burdens on her own hidden shoulders. However, when one of those burdens slip into the light, it was easy to see it was painfully obvious. Rei knew that Lita had the Scouts condition to have them believe that she could take on her problems, and that she knew what she was talking about. Hence, when the littlest thing seemed to be amiss, the girls would shake it off as just an 'off day' for Lita. However, each little thing was a piece in a puzzle, and that puzzle was apart of something big. Lita had a way to tell you something, but not really tell you anything. Rei learned this about Lita a very hard way, and till this day Lita doesn't know Rei know.  
  
"Look Lita, we are all pretty much anger at the basterd! But right now there is really nothing we can do about it, until he is back out in the open. I promise you, there is more than one person who want to get their hands around his little neck, and we will!" Declared Rei.  
  
"Well, what the Hell I'm I supposed to do then? Sit on my goddamn thumbs and wait around? It's killing me, knowing he's still out there Rei! So what do you want me to do?" Responded Lita as she started heading out. It was too damn exhausting to fight with Rei, and she just didn't have the strength to deal with her right now.  
  
Just before Lita was out of hearing distance, "Well you could always try to help Ami get through this? Revenge is only secondary compared to Ami's well-being." Rei yelled loud enough for Lita to her.  
  
As Lita left she whispered, "Yes, but if I were Ami, my primary concern would be revenge." as she jogged down the temple steps, just as Serena, Mina and Ami were walking up them.  
  
Like many times before, Lita plastered a fake smile on her face, stuck her hands in her pockets, and said in her in a mild cheery voice, "Hey Guys."  
  
Serena looked at her tall friend. She seemed the same old Lita, however something was amiss. In her eyes, there seemed to be a struggle going on, emerald eyes never seemed so faded before. "Hey Lita. Where are you off to?"  
  
"I'm going back to my apartment to rest a little bit. What are you guys up to?" Lita stated simply.  
  
Ami looked at Lita. She did seem tired, and a little pale. She hoped that was just from the recent craziness that was happening. "We were on our way back from shopping, and decided to make a quick pit stop. How are you doing?" Ami asked.  
  
"Me? Well, everything's fine, but I really do need to rest. I'll catch up with you guys later. Bye." Lita said as she continued down the temple steps, and on her way.  
  
"Bye." the three girls responded.  
  
On the way up the temple stairs, Mina started thinking to herself. "There is something wrong with Lita. No one in their right mind would say in the situation she has been put in, 'Everything fine.'" Mina though hard to find out why Lita would say something like that, but then it finally struck her, "She is trying to portrait that everything is alright, when oblivious isn't. She's trying to hide something. But what?"  
  
When they reached the top, they saw Rei and headed towards her. Once they got close enough for her to hear them they said, "Hey Rei."  
  
Rei cut right to the chase. "We all need to talk." 


	7. Chapter Seven: Nobody knows it but Me

Wow . . . .I can't believe it . . .I actually cut class to update this! Umm, this is rated R for very interesting flashback stuff . . . It might be a little while until I up date this again. *Dodges out of way of rotten veggies, knives, bowling ball, and a small furry creature thrown at her* Gee, I'm really sorry . . .I will update as soon as possible . . But I can't cut all my classes to write this crappy fanfic. I need to make a living, and I'm not getting paid! However if you would like to make a donation, please write *Out of nowhere an arrow spears Ms. Greensburg in the chest. She collapses to the ground then utters . . .* Enjoy.  
  
From our last action packed chapter . . . . . .  
  
Rei cut right to the chase. "We all need to talk." _______________________________________________________________________  
  
All the girls nodded and headed off into the temple grounds to have a little privately. Once they reached their destination, Ami stated, "How strange. We actually stopped by to talk to you about something as well."  
  
"Really? What did guys want to talk about?" asked Rei.  
  
Everyone looked around at each other, then said in unison, "Lita."  
  
"There seems something 'off' about her lately." Serena stated, not knowing what was wrong with her strong friend.  
  
Rei couldn't believe how non-observant her friends were. Hell she couldn't believe how unobservant she was at one point. Of course there was something 'off' with Lita, she had a problem and was holding it in all her self. Rei's thought's were interrupted however by a comment by Mina. "Yea, there's is definitely something wrong with Lita. I mean, come on, out of all the people, Lita is the last person I know who would say 'Everything is fine.'"  
  
There was a flash of hope in Rei's eyes. "Finally," Rei thought to herself, "Someone else is looking out after that girl." A small smile crept up on Rei face, but she hid it before anyone could notice. "So, was there anything specific that you guys wanted from me?" Rei asked.  
  
"Actually Rei, we were wondering if you could do a fire reading on Lita for us?" Ami asked.  
  
Immediately Rei flashed back to that one in particular fire reading. She though to herself, "People whose parents die in car accidents get back into cars, people's parents who die in boating accidents get back in boats, however people who get in near life or death situations in cars or boats usually never get back into them. Lita was known to freak out if she even heard a plane pass over by. So, why didn't I match it up before?" Rei couldn't believe she was so blind to the situation. All was revealed with that one fire reading.  
  
Rei noticed a sudden change in Lita's behavior for almost a month. Of course when Rei approached her about it, Lita plainly stated that there was nothing wrong. It really scared Rei. Lita seemed almost suicidal that month. Lita wasn't able to concentrate on her school work, frequency forgot to bring a lunch with her, forgot Scout Meetings, forgot weekend plans, and completely gave up on scouting out guys. So, Rei trying desperately to find out what was wrong with her friend decided to do a fire reading. She got more than she bargained for. When the fire reading first started, Rei saw in the flames a little brunette girls standing between her parents. She seemed to be only 5 or 6 at the time. She was wearing a green summer dress, with her hair down, and light green sandals. Rei almost didn't recognize that it was Lita. The little girl grabbed her mother and father's hands as the walked down corridor.  
  
Once they got where they were, Lita's mother put out her cigarette, and bend down to Lita. Rei noticed on the woman's ears hung a rose bud on each. "Ready to go to The United States and live to New York for awhile?" The little girl eagerly bent her head up and down in a positive manner.  
  
"Good. Let's go then." Lita father said as they walked on to the plane. Rei then remember that Lita has never been outside of Japan, and felt eeriness come over her. She continued to watch the flames. She saw the family take there seats, Mother and father on the outside and Lita in the middle. They bucketed up, and waited. Soon the plane started to move, and it seemed that Lita was starting to get worried. A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder and calmed her nerves. She looked up and her father gently said, "Everything going to be alright."  
  
"Promise?" Little Lita asked.  
  
"I swear on my life." responded her father.  
  
Lita sighed in relieve, as the plane started to ascend into the sky. However there was violent shake and toss of the plane. Luggage dropped from the overhead compartments. Screams echo through out the plane. Orders where screamed over the speakers. Everything was going so fast. Lita urgently looked up at her parents and whimpered, "Mommy, Daddy."  
  
"It's going to be okay honey. Just remember that me and you're father love you very much." Lita's mom said trying to comfort little Lita.  
  
"But I'm scared." Lita uttered as the plane started to spin.  
  
"It's okay Lita. We are here. We won't let anything bad happen to you. Isn't that right honey?" Lita father said.  
  
"Yes it is." Lita's mother affirmed, as she worded to her husband 'I Love You.'  
  
He worded back, 'I Love you too."  
  
Just then a roar came over the speakers, "I . . .I can't pull her up . . . we're going to CRASH!!!"  
  
Immediately Lita's parents covered Lita body the best they could with their own. The next thing the flames showed was the plane pummeling into the ground. Rei thought the vision would end there, she prayed that it would, but it didn't it just continued to show the chaotic crash. Then the next thing the flames showed was the little girl slowly moving from underneath her parents' protection. She felt her head and there was bump on it, but besides that she seemed find. However the little girl noticed a black wet spot on her dress. She touched it with her hand, and looked at it. It was red. She looked up to see her mother was bleeding heavily from the center of her chest. "MOMMY!" Lita screamed. Even know she was a child, she knew there was something terribly wrong with her mother.  
  
"Lita. My Little Lita." Her mother softly said, as she struggle with every breath. "Be strong for Mommy and Daddy, okay?"  
  
"Mommy, how can be strong now. I need you." Lita said as tears pour down from her face.  
  
"Oh honey," Lita's mother started to say. This conversation was breaking her heart. She knew that she would be leaving Lita in the world without a mother and how tough it was going to be for her. She didn't know what to say. There wasn't a plan written for a just in case of messy plane crash death. So she just decided to follow her heart. "We will always be there for you. I'll see you from heaven, and watch you grow into the beautiful girl that I know you'll become. If you ever need either your father, or me just follow your heart and it will lead you in the right direction. Be strong my beautiful flower." Soon after those words were spoke, Mrs. Kino died still seat belted into her airline chair.  
  
"Mommy. . . .MOMMY!" Lita screamed frantically as she gently shook her mother. "MOMMY, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" When she didn't get a response, she hugged her mother tight and cried, "Please Mommy! I need a Mommy. I need you." Still, she didn't receive a response. She got frustrated and yelled, "Mommy wake UP, or . . or I'm telling Daddy on you!" No response came from her mother. "Fine. I'm telling Daddy!" Lita turned to face her father, "Dad, Mom won't . . " once she saw her father she stopped. He was bent over. Lita shook him a little bit. "Daddy?" she asked, but didn't received an answer. It took most of her strength to push her father's body upright and leaning back in his chair. Once she looked at her father, there seemed to be something out of place. There was something wrong with her daddy's neck. It looked as it if were dislocated. Lita, being at the age that she was, though it could be popped back into place. So, she finally unbuckled her safety belt, went over to her father and climbed on to her daddy's lap. She looked into Daddy's eyes, and was shocked to see that they were all white. She whispered into his ear, "Don't worry Daddy, I'll fix you." Lita then proceeded to grab her father's head and twisted until it snapped back into place. Once she heard the snap, she smiled and exclaimed, "See Daddy. I did it. I fixed it. Everything going to be all right, just like you promised. Right?" She looked at her father, and noticed that his eyes were still all white. "Oh Dad, not you too." She cried, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on to him tightly. "You promised me Daddy! You promised!" she cried, when suddenly there was another blast. The flames showed no more of the tragic event.  
  
Rei didn't notice the tears streaming down her face, but once the vision was over she started to sob uncontrollably. "Why God, Why? She was just a child!" she cried out in between sobs. She slowly tried to pick herself off the floor, however just as she got up she suddenly had a dizzy spell. She was able to slowly make her way to the bathroom and puke up her breakfast. She couldn't understand how anyone could deal with that kind of tragic event. Rei made damn sure she kept an eye on Lita from now on.  
  
Later on that very same week, she heard that the anniversary of Lita's parents' death was a week before the fire reading, which explained a lot. Rei was with Lita as much as she could be, until she though that Lita was going to be okay. No one should have to suffer like that by themselves. No body. Till this day, Rei has never told Lita she knew about her parents' death and Lita has yet to tell anyone. Rei wasn't going to pry it out of her, especially since it was Lita's choice and only hers to tell anyone about that past event. Lita will decide when she needs to tell anyone, if she decides to tell anyone at all.  
  
Someone calling her name suddenly brought Rei back into reality. "Huh?" she blindly responded.  
  
"Gee Rei, you're getting as spacey as Serena is. We been calling your name for like five minutes now." Mina stated.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry about that." Rei apologized. "I really don't think we should do a fire reading on Lita."  
  
"May I ask why?" Ami questioned.  
  
"Well, first off, just the basic invasion on privatize . . . . .Plus, the fire readings aren't a hundred percent accurate. The fire might show us something that has no relevance on Lita's predicament."  
  
"Oh." Ami stated, "I guess I see your point then."  
  
"So what are we going to do about Lita then?" asked Mina.  
  
"Oh, I think I have an idea." Serena said with an evil tint in her eyes. She then continued to explain her plan. Once she finished, the girls seemed to agree on her plan.  
  
"So, basically we are going to stalk Lita?" Mina asked, confirming the plan.  
  
"I like to think of it as taking turns looking out for Lita, without her knowing it." stated Serena.  
  
"I just hope she's okay. She just seems different from the Lita I knew before." worried Ami. She then felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Rei standing above her.  
  
"Don't worry about it too much Ami. I won't let anything happen to her, not on my watch." Rei said reassuringly. The rest of the girls nodded in agreement. This was going to be a tough mission, but they were determined to get through it. 


	8. Chapter Eight: Lead Me in the Right Dire...

UPDATED! ! ! ! Whoo hoo! I would have had this updated on Monday, however I reread this chapter and realized that it really was going off course from the story. However it did show Ami suffering flashbacks, Lita's still inablitiy to control her self, and a new charactor Corey H. Maeyers, but it was really off base so to speak. So I rewrote this chapter to this piece of crap that I have now. Enjoy!  
  
Umm . . . . where were we at last time. Oh yes, I remember . . .  
  
"So, basically we are going to stalk Lita?" Mina asked, confirming the plan.  
  
"I like to think of it as taking turns looking out for Lita, without her knowing it." stated Serena.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
The Girls received their assignments. Serena was going to take school time, due to the fact that she was in most of Lita's classes, plus if she wasn't running late she normally would walked to school with Lita and Ami. Ami was assigned for right after school, during the study session. This time was picked especially for her since she really didn't need the extra studying time but was there to help the others with their academic problems, so she would be able to observe Lita the easiest at this time. Rei got the time right after the study session till 9pm. Mina then was going to take 9 to 12ish. Mina actually volunteered for this shift due to that she was used to late nights as Sailor V and her school began later than both Lita's and Rei's. All was set, but before everyone went there on ways, Serena spoke up. "Girls, before you leave, I want to discuss something about the shift I received."  
  
Rei immediately thought, "Great. This is where she gets all whiney and cry babyish. 'I can't do my shift since blah blah blah!' God, I really don't want to deal with this now." She then waited for Serena's excuses.  
  
"Well, since I was taking my shift during school hours . . .." Serena started to say.  
  
"Here she goes." Rei thought to herself, as she started to already frustrated with her.  
  
Serena continued to speak, "I was thinking that if Ami has a test coming up, Rei had no one else to look out after the temple, or Mina has a hot date I could easily double up on a shift whenever you guys need me too. I mean it wouldn't be a problem and I would do anything for Lita, or any of you guys."  
  
"Thanks Serena. I really appreciate it," responded Ami.  
  
"Thanks Serena, but Lita is a higher priority on my list than dating." stated Mina.  
  
"It's no problem. I just wanted to let you know if you need it, I'm there. However, if this meeting over, then I believe I hear the Crown Arcade calling me." Serena said jokingly.  
  
"Okay, until tomorrow then." Ami said.  
  
"Until Tomorrow." The other girls responded in unison.  
  
The girls started to go their own way, but before Serena left she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She turned around and said, "Rei?"  
  
Rei could believe how maturely Serena was handling this situation. Usually when it came to meeting they had to explain plans repeatedly and for her to actually take an assignment seriously was almost impossible. However, today she went above and beyond the call of duty and brought it all on herself. Rei looked at Serena with a small smile at her lips and said, "I'm proud of you Serena."  
  
"Why?" Serena asked, actually expecting Rei to yell at her for something she did wrong.  
  
"You're starting to take you leadership role seriously. It was your idea to keep a watch on Lita and you actually thought about other people's situations other than your own. You sacrificed your own time for your friends' happiness. You're starting to become the great princess that we all knew you could become." Rei uttered in complete joy knowing that her crybaby friend was now becoming a responsible leader.  
  
"Thanks Rei, I really appreciate that. Don't give me too much credit though. I am only acting as a worried friend, willing to make sure nothing bad happens to them." Serena said shocked at the fact that Rei was complimenting her.  
  
"If you can keep that attitude for the rest of your life, you will be the greatest leader through out time." Rei said amazed at Serena. "You better head off. We all have a our missions to tomorrow."  
  
"Yea. I guess you're right." Said Serena as she ran off. "Thanks again Rei." She said before she was out of Rei's sight.  
  
Days passed and nothing truly unusual was occurring with Lita. She did her normal things she did everyday. The only change that was apparent was the fact that she had slight sags under her eyes, and Lita was always known to have poor sleeping habits. Serena looked up from her boring history text and thought, "It was a stupid plan to begin with. I have only wasting the scouts time, and stalking one of my dearest friends. What's the point?" Serena was about to continue to read about the French Revolution, however something stopped her. She saw Ami explaining a problem to Lita.  
  
Ami looked up as Serena starred at her, winked her right, and gave a friendly smile.  
  
Serena smiled back. "At least this is keeping Ami mind occupied." She was glad to see her friend was actually smiling. She starred back down at the pages; she had a test tomorrow and desperately needed to study for it. "Ah, tomorrow going to be a tough day."  
  
It was going to be a tough day, but no one knew how tough it was going to be. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena screamed once she realized she was going to be late to school. Serena quickly threw her clothes on, grabbed a piece of toast, her lunch and sprinted her way to school. Amazingly Serena was able to make it to the front of the school with 15 minutes to spare. Just then, she looked up at the sky and noticed it was an unusually overcast day. It seemed as if the sky didn't know if it wanted to rain or not. She shook out the thought of the unpredictable weather and decided to look for Lita. She headed to the one part of the school's courtyard that Lita usually hung out. On her way there, she heard Ami.  
  
"Hey Serena!" Ami said.  
  
"Hey Ami. What are you up to?" Serena asked.  
  
"Looking for Lita, you?"  
  
"The same."  
  
"Well let's do it together then." Ami suggested. As they walked, they spotted Lita under a tree. Ami was about to say something, but then noticed Lita take something from her pocket and put it in her mouth. Ami's smile she just recently had turned into a straight line as she marched over to Lita.  
  
Lightning Flashed.  
  
It happened so fast. So fast that Serena almost didn't believe it. But when she looked back at Lita with a bright red handprint on her cheek, she knew it really happened. She saw Ami swiftly approach Lita, as Lita took out a single cigarette from her pack and placed it in her mouth. As Lita smile and said, "Hey Serena, hey Ami! What's. . ." and that's as far as got before Ami slapped her a crossed her face. Hitting the cigarette out of Lita mouth, and her follow through caught Lita's hand, causing her to drop her pack.  
  
Thunder Crashed.  
  
"What the HELL are you doing Lita! Don't you know how highly addictive smoking is! How dangerous it is!" Ami yelled at Lita. Lita hadn't moved since Ami had hit her. She didn't even bring her hand up to her slowly swelling cheek. The best way to described Lita was that she was plainly and simply shocked. Ami continued her tirade. "And it will be a Cold day in Hell before I sit and watch one of my dearest friend smoke away her Life. I mean, did you honestly think that any of us would support your decision to smo . . . " This time it was Ami would was interrupted, by one person action  
  
Lightning Flashed.  
  
Serena walked passed where Lita and Ami were standing. She knelt down and picked up the pack of cigarettes. She then stood up and walked back to the side of Lita, gently took a hold of her hand, placed the pack in Lita's hand and said softly, "Go ahead in. We will be in home room in a few seconds."  
  
Thunder Crashed.  
  
Lita nodded slowly as she walked away with her head down. It wasn't because she was upset at Ami. No, it was because she was ashamed of herself, that and she was upset at her own stupidity. She was stupid to think she could light up in front of her friends without any type of problem. She dragged herself away from Ami and Serena, with not only a sting in her cheek but her heart.  
  
Lightning Flashed.  
  
"Serena, what the Hell was that about! Don't tell me you approve of this!" Ami stated, trying her best to keep her normally calm demeanor, however she was furious. Furiously that Lita was smoking, and was lately so careless about her health. Furious with Serena for handing Lita back a certain slow death. Furiously at herself for losing her temper and hitting a dear friend. "What the Hell were you thinking!" She couldn't keep it in any longer. She wanted to know why.  
  
Thunder Crashed.  
  
"It's her mom." Serena softly and plainly said.  
  
"Here mom? What does her mom have to do with this?" Ami asked confused.  
  
Serena sighed. It was going to be interesting to explain. "Well, it's going to be hard to explain." Serena started to say.  
  
"I'm listening." Ami responded in an unusually cold tone.  
  
"Well," Serena said, thinking of a way to explain what was going on. Once she came up with a plan of attack, she continued. "You know that different people associate different smells with different thing?" Ami nodded her head to have Serena continued with her explanation. "Like for example I associate the smell of Roses with Darien."  
  
"So, people associate different smells with different people. What does this have to do with Lita smoking?" Ami asked, really unsure where Serena was going with this.  
  
"Lita's mother was a smoker, and one of Lita earliest memories of her mother was the smell of cigarettes." Serena said sadly. She knew that it was only when Lita was lost or needed her mother's advice that she smoked. This usually occurred when she was under a lot of stress, and the past week was anything but stress free. She continued to explain the situation to her blue haired friend, "So that's why I gave Lita back the pack the cigarette."  
  
Rain drops.  
  
"When you gave her back the cigarettes, you gave her back her memory of her mother." Ami said finishing Serena's statement.  
  
Serena gave a slight smile, and nodded. "Correct as usually Ami." Serena noticed the rain falling, and stated "We should really get in since it's raining and plus we only have a few minutes before the late bell . . ." Serena was interrupted by a bell ringing, she then finished her statement, "RINGS!!!! Come on Ami, We're LATE!" She dragged Ami as she did mach 5 into the school and into their homeroom. Luckily for them, their own teacher was late due to the fact that she forgot to put her top on her convertible. She didn't realize her error until it started raining.  
  
Ami sat silently at her desk thinking what had happen between her and Lita. She overreacted. She knew that, Serena knew that, Lita knew that and Ami hoped that she would be able to forgive her. As soon as she could get Lita along, she was going to talk to her about it and apologize immediately for her actions. She then thought about what Serena told her. "How did she know all about Lita's mother like that?" Ami then came to the simple solution that Serena must have caught her smoking as well, plus with the high degree stubbornness Serena can get too, she probably forced it out of her. Ami then looked over two rows and three chairs back to her tall friend. Her eyes were blood shot, which had been getting worst by the day. This worried Ami, not because that drug use was associated with blood shot eyes, but with something more common that Lita has dealt with a lot in these pass few years. It actually dealt with all the scouts at one point or time. Lack of sleep. The blood shot eyes, the bags, the tired look, and most of all she was on edge. Some people get hyper with little to no sleep, some can't keep their eyes open, some get quiet, and some babble, but with Lita, she got edgy. As if it were fate, Lita chose that time to break her pencil. "I definitely need to talk to that girl." Ami thought as she returned back to her studies.  
  
Later at Rei's Temple.  
  
All the girls gathered at the Temple for another round of studying sessions. Surprising there wasn't too much commotion. For once Rei and Serena weren't shouting at each other. Lita was quietly doing her Chapter 5 Geometry work, were at some points she would curse to herself and start erasing furiously. As usually, Ami was quietly doing her Chapter 25 work. The only other noise that could be heard was Mina's heavy sighing as she moved on to another. Suddenly the silence was broken with a loud bang of a textbook being slammed shut. The girls all looked up surprised to see that Lita was the book-slammer.  
  
Lita looked around and noticed everyone starring at her. "Sorry Guys." She said as she stood up. "I just need some fresh air." Lita stated as she walked out of the room, and out of the temple. Once she was far enough away, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her pack of cigarettes. She took out one, popped it in her mouth, lit it and deeply inhaled. She then slowly exhaled, letting the smoke linger by her nose. She was worried. She was worried about a lot of things. Passing the next test, saving the world, slowly losing the memory of her mother and father, but one worry stuck out in her mind. The basterd was still out there, and she wasn't going to stop until she found him and made damn sure there wasn't another victim to add to his list. Her thoughts, however, were disturbed when she heard someone coming up from behind her. She turned around, and said surprised, "Ami!" and quickly tossed her almost finished cigarette.  
  
"I see that you have become a plant." Ami joked, But Lita looked as if she didn't get the joke. "See, you stated you were coming out for fresh air and . . " Ami stopped herself, realizing she wasn't there to explain to Lita the physics behind plant transformation of carbon dioxide. "Oh never mind Lita, look the real reason I came out here was to tell you that I'm sorry about what happened between us this morning. It didn't mean to hurt you; I was just shocked about what you were doing. What you are doing." Ami stated truthfully. She lowered her head in shame and continued, "I didn't understand."  
  
"You didn't understand what?" Lita asked, a little confused.  
  
Ami sighed and figured the best way to explain, without treading up Lita passed pain. The best thing she thought was using an example to explained what she knew. "My father was swimmer. He loved swimming. He could have been on the Olympic team, however he was never interested in competing. He still swam everyday after work, and come home smelling of chlorine. When my mother and father decided to . . " Ami chocked up a little over the word "divorce" but kept going. "I missed him so much at times. So, whenever I did, I went swimming and I won't miss him as much." Ami then stopped looking at the ground, and looked up at Lita and said, "I now understand why you were smoking, and I won't bother you about it anymore. But please, try to do it too often. The last thing I want to see one of my friends slowly dying right before my own eyes."  
  
"I'm sorry too Ami. I shouldn't have shoved it in you face, especial you, being the future doctor and all." Lita said jokingly, then asked. "So, you ready to go in?"  
  
"Maybe in a few more minutes. It's really nice out here." Ami said trying to stall for time, knowing what was happening else where.  
  
"Yea, a few more minutes won't hurt much." Lita agreed.  
  
Meanwhile. . . .Back at the Temple.  
  
"Okay, any updates?" Serena asked quickly.  
  
"Same old, same old." Rei stated as she whipped out a notebook. "After she leaves here, she hits the Gym for an hour and half, goes back to her apartment, prepares and eats dinner, and then tidies up until Mina's shift." Rei explained.  
  
Mina then took over, "After tiding up, she either reads or watch TV usually with a drink." Mina was then interrupted.  
  
"Do you know what she drinks?" Asked Serena.  
  
"Serena, I'm watching Lita from a building across from her apartment, on the roof, not behind her fern in her living room." Mina said mildly shocked at her friend's question.  
  
"Oh yeah. Right. Sorry. Please continue." Serena said feeling mildly sheepish.  
  
"Well, around 11:55 she stops reading or watching TV, and hits off all the lights. I'm assuming that she goes to bed. I usually stay around until 12:15, 12:20 to make sure nothing occurs, then I usually go home." Mina said wrapping up her observations.  
  
"Something isn't right though." Serena stated confused.  
  
"How so?" Asked Rei.  
  
"Well, I mean just look at her. She looks well, sleep deprived with those bright blood shot eyes and dark bags under her eyes. If she's going to bed at 12, and school starts at 8:15, she shouldn't look as bad as she does now. Right?" Serena asked.  
  
Rei though about it for a moment, and remember certain times in Lita past that she looked like that. Usually, Lita would just tell them she was up late watching a movie, but one time Lita had actually came out and told Rei that she was suffering for nightmares. However, that was the extent of Lita's confession. She would not tell Rei of what the nightmares consisted of. "Maybe she having nightmares, or something is disturbing her sleep. Like a noisy neighbor."  
  
Serena sighed and said, "Maybe." She was frustrated that her plan was solving any sort of problems that Lita was having. It didn't even identify her problem.  
  
Just then Mina saw Ami and Lita coming towards the temple, and whispered, "Guys, they are coming back!"  
  
Mina watched Lita sit down across from her. She did look tired as all hell. Maybe she was missing something in her observations. It was Thursday, and she had the Thursday night shift. Mina thought about any type of important schoolwork that was due Friday. A smile slowly emerged just as Mina realized what tomorrow brought. Not only did she not have any schoolwork due, but also it was sports appreciation day. All her classes would be no longer than 25 minutes. "Tonight, I'm going to find out what is keeping Lita up at night." Mina swore to herself, as she continued with her school worked. 


	9. Chapter Nine: Watch Me

Sorry for the lastest of this update, but I had some personal issues to dealt with that have taken most of my time up. I hope you enjoy this next chapter, it's almost over. Just a few more. I wish Sailor Moon was all mine, cause i would make it even more kick ass, however it isn't. So don't sue, cause I don't have anything any way. Sorry that this chapter is so short. Enjoy! ___________________________________________________________________  
  
"Raven to Dove, Raven to Dove, come in Dove." Sounded over the small walkie-talkie on Mina's nightstand.  
  
"Dove here, what's your 411 Raven?" Mina said giggling slightly at Rei's mode of commutation. The girls decided that it would be best if they didn't use their scout communicator, since anyone of them could accidentally page Lita. Ami and Serena didn't need one, since they were in close to Lita and the girls at most times. Plus, Serena and Ami were too serious about this mission; they would have never approved of using cool code names.  
  
"Sparrow is at nest, I repeat, sparrow is in nest. Plus it's about time to get back to my murder, you should fly to coop soon Dove." Rei responded over the walkie-talkie, as she closed her history textbook, and notebook.  
  
Mina had no clue why they decided to use the code name "sparrow" to refer to Lita by, but then again she could care less. "I'm spreading my wings and taking flight right now. I'll contact you once I've perched. Dove, over and out." Mina responded, as she collected her things, killed the signal and headed out to her post.  
  
Unlike some, Mina had no problems with traveling alone, at night. Years of experience taught her how to handle herself, hence one of the reasons she was the leader of the Sailor Scouts. She knew that one day Serena was going to take that responsible off of her hands, but she wasn't ready yet. Not just yet. She turned down the familiar alley, until she reached the fire escape. She graceful and quickly ascended the stairs, onto the roof. She spied at her watch and noticed she was actually a few minutes early. She positioned herself, grabbed her binoculars, walkie-talkie, and popcorn. Once she was settled in, she contacted Rei. "Dove to Raven, Dove to Raven, Come in Raven."  
  
"Raven here. What's your position?" Rei's voice cracked over the speaker.  
  
"I am perched over sparrow's nest. I repeat, Perched over sparrow's nest." Mina answered.  
  
"Good. Be Careful on your shift. I'm gonna grab a few seeds, shit on a few clean cars, chase some tail, then lay an egg. Raven out." Rei then terminated the signal, before Mina could even respond to her last comment.  
  
"Oh my God." Mina said to herself after hearing that good-bye from Rei. "She's taking these code names too seriously." She thought to herself. She then continued to observe Lita, and munch on the buttered popcorn that she had brought with her.  
  
Meanwhile-In Lita's apartment.  
  
Lita had just finished her English homework that was due tomorrow. She yawned as she finished her third cup of coffee. She started to clean up a little, and poured herself another cup of Joe. Once everything was pretty much straighten up, she sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV to get the 10 o'clock news. She sat, half listening to it while drinking her coffee, when something grabbed her attention. She sat listening to the news. Once the report was over, she stood up abruptly, spilling her coffee, grabbed her coat, and headed out the door. It was only 11, but she didn't care. This was to end tonight.  
  
She walked diligently through the streets of the tenth district. She carefully retraced the locations that the news informed her of. Of course it was the seedy section of town, but that didn't bother her. There was a lot more things that were bothering her than bad parts of town. As she walked, she went under an over pass, and looked over to the right. She froze in her tracks. She recognized the alley."I fought with Ami that night." She thought to herself, as the event replayed itself in her head all over again. Her thoughts flashedback.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Why can't we just come full force? Tip toeing around won't do us as much good, as just attacking first and hard." Declared Lita.  
  
"Look Lita, their are several other factors that contribute to defeating an enemy. We can't just go in using all our resources, and hoping that the enemy dies or is too weak to counter. We would be ducks on the water." Ami tried to explain.  
  
"So, we might take a shot, we might not. I willing to take a blow from a weaken opponent then a healthy one. I'll take that bet any day of the week." Stated Lita, getting frustrated by Ami's inability to see things her way.  
  
"You might, but I'm not. How easily your willingly to risk the safety of your princess on mire chance." Ami paused as she saw how angry Lita was getting. She figured she would tried to salvage some of Lita's dignity, and continued, "Besides, I already ran statistics on the observations my computer was able to pick up on our enemies during battles. My statistics show that this is the best way to defend ourselves."  
  
Lita was completely, and utterly furious. First Ami undermines how powerful the Sailor Scouts were, how powerfully she was. Then she questions her duty of protection Serena. Then to top it all off, she belittles her, as if she was some sort of idiot. Lita calmly walked over to an already standing Ami, and before she even knew, it she says, "My fists to beg different."  
  
The rest of the girls stood up, ready to split up anything that could occur, but no one expected what was to happen. Ami coldly starred Lita in the eye, nonverbally telling her that she wasn't stepping down. Before anyone could break from their surprise and shook of the situation, Ami walked straight pass Lita and other girls right out of the temple.  
  
It only took a minute or two before Lita brought her hand to head and whisper, "What the Fuck did I just do."  
  
Before anyone could response to her question, Lita quickly grabbed her coat and headed out. It was an unusual breezy night, and the air held a chill in it. As she jogged, she could see her breath float into the air. She stopped under an underpass, hearing a commotion and seeing shadows dance along a wall of an alley. She decided to check it out. What she saw disgusted her. An obviously older man was groping a young woman in the dept of the shadows. It didn't take long before she ripped him off her. It was a close one. He had he's penis out and all. He slowly rose from the ground, making sure he zipped up before doing anything. He charged her. Before Lita knew it, she felt a burning sensation in her midsection. "Damnit." She cursed mentally to herself, "He has a knife." Once she knew what she was dealing with, she easily took care of him. Once he us knocked out, she kicked him a few mores times just to make sure.  
  
She walked over to the victim. She slowly and painfully took off her coat, and placed it over the poor girl. Then she heard name. She took a closer look at the girl, and realized it was Ami. She couldn't believe it. She picked up a trashcan and threw it against the fence. "This can't be real." her mind screamed. She picked up a rock and threw it into a car window. "It's not happening." Her mind tried to believe. She punched another dumpster, again, again, and again. The pain was real though, and so was the whole thing. Once she realized it, she broke down and cried out to God. She prayed that it was only a sick twisted dream. She couldn't remember what exactly happen after that, but the next thing she knew she was looking down on the man's forehead and seeing 'Rapist' carved out in big bloody letters. She then dropped the knife to the ground. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lita stood in that very same alley and remised the whole situation over again. She felt her ripping again. "It's my fault. It's all my fault." She whispered to herself, but then the presents of a frim grip on her shoulder snapped her off of her thoughts. 


	10. Chapter Ten: Finding its time

Sorry for the delay on this chapter being posted. 'Luckily' for me I was sick today and was able to finish up this. It's slowly coming to a close, so hang in there. The same thing applies to this chapter as the rest of them . . . . . .I don't own Sailor Moon. Don't sue ME! Enjoy(the fact that this miserable fic is coming to a close!) ***************RATED R FOR SWEAR WORDS (Lots of F bombs in this one Kiddies so watch out!)********************************** ____________________________________________________________________  
  
Lita stood in that very same alley and remised the whole situation over again. She felt her heart ripping again. "It's my fault. It's all my fault." She whispered to herself, but then the presents of a firm grip on her shoulder snapped her off of her thoughts. _____________________________________________________________________  
  
As soon as Lita felt the grip on her shoulder, she quickly wrapped her arm up and over, locking the hand. As she turned to face her opponent as she drew back her fist ready to strike. As she threw the punch at the opponent, she noticed who it was before she ever landed the punch. She released her arm lock and coldly asked, "What are you doing?"  
  
There was no fear in her eyes and no smile on her lips. She stood, with a blank expression. Her beautiful blue eyes starred into a pair of, darker than usual, emerald eyes. "I could ask you the same question." Mina replied coldly. She felt betrayed. She considered Lita as a close friend. It wasn't because they were both Sailor Scouts, or they were 'supposed' to be. No, it was by choice. They choose to confide in each other.  
  
"I asked first." Lita said just as equally cold.  
  
"I was checking to see how my 'BEST' friend was doing tonight. As I was closing in on you're apartment building, I see you fleeing into the night like a common criminal. So I followed, like a 'BEST" friend would." Mina answered fiery.  
  
"Christ Mina, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." Lita stated frustrated, as she absentminded she took a cigarette out of her pack, popped it in her mouth, and continued to say, "I don't need a baby sitter." as she lit her cigarette.  
  
"Jeez, Lita, by the way you been behaving lately it sure looks like you do need one. And where the Hell was I, when you started smoking?" Mina retorted.  
  
"Look Mina, why don't you just mind your own FUCKING business for once. I know that you always like getting the good juicy gossip, but as a friend why don't you butt out for once? Or does not register in your Blonde mind!" Lita said on the verge of screaming, as she puffed out a cloud of smoke into Mina's face. She didn't know why she was being so mean to Mina; Hell it wasn't her fault that she was in the mess she was in now. However, she really disliked everyone asking her what's her problem was. She was sick of everything lately, and she was taking it out on poor Mina. This was the same Mina who would listen to her whenever she had a problem. The same Mina who she spilled her guts to about how Freddy was her first, and how he just used her. The same Mina, who saved her life in several battles, was now the one she was lashing out on. She felt guilty about it, but couldn't stop herself. It was as if something else was controlling her.  
  
"You know Lita, that might scare away the boys at school but I know you better. I know when you push and when to lay off. Right now, I'm going to push until I get what I want." Mina retorted. She was deeply hurt by what her friend was saying; however she would be damned to let her know that.  
  
"And what do you want?" Lita asked sarcastically.  
  
"I want to know why you are out at this time of night, in a FUCKING ALLEY? That's what I want to know." Mina screamed out in frustration.  
  
"I wanted to take a walk." Lita lied.  
  
"BULL FUCKING SHIT! ! !" Mina cursed loudly. "I know for a fact you're not one to be running around in alleys when you could . . . . " Mina paused as she realized something. "Why in the hell would be in a goddamn alley for?" she asked herself aloud. She continued to think aloud, "Especially in this neighborhood. I mean it has one of the highest drug and rape." She gasped aloud as she looked around and realized, "This was the alley that Ami was . . . ."  
  
Lita response was to just hang her head in shame. She was no longer angry with Mina, but herself.  
  
Mina was shocked by her friend's behavior. "Why? Why did you come back here?"  
  
Lita lowly muttered, "He raped another girl."  
  
Mina asked without thinking, "So what does that have to do with you?"  
  
"It's my fault." Lita plainly said with her head hang low.  
  
"WHAT!" Mina couldn't believe that Lita was blaming herself for a rapist's action. "How?"  
  
Lita's eyes became fiery as she looked at Mina and asked, "I had him, and I let him live. I should have killed him when I had the chance, but I didn't. It's bad enough that Ami was victim, but now there are others."  
  
"So now what do you plane to do? Keep on waiting for the asshole to try to rape some girl in this alley again? Use yourself as bait? What?" Mina asked. She was scared. Scared that this personal vendetta was consuming her to the point where she would try to accomplish impossible feats through risky means.  
  
"I'm going to find him." Lita said in an eerie calmness.  
  
"Oh, just like that, you're going to find him. What happens when you find the wrong man, thinking that it is him, kill him, and the rapes continue? Umm?" Mina asked, hoping that she could make Lita realize the foolishness of the method she was going about this.  
  
"I won't make that mistake." Lita said a little bit more aggravated.  
  
"What makes you think you won't?" Mina said cockily.  
  
"Cause I fucking carved 'Rapist' in his fucking forehead. That's how I'll know. Christ!" Lita said in frustration, as she put out one cigarette and lit up another one.  
  
The only thing that Mina could respond with was, "What?"  
  
"I guess that Ami forgot to tell you guys about that one. The guy I'm looking for has a nice job description on his forehead, and I'm going to find him! So, if you don't mind." Lita coldly stated as she tried to pass Mina out of the alley.  
  
Before Lita could get an arms length away from her, Mina stuck out her arm, stopping her, and said, "I do mind." She brought her other hand up to the bridge of her nose. She was going about this the wrong way. Lita was a stubborn person, and challenging her, like she was, didn't help the situation. If she was going to have Lita listen to reason, she would have to try a different approach. She looked Lita straight in the eyes. She was surprised that Lita was able to function at all this week with the few hours of sleep she received. She pushed that though aside and said slowly, "Please . . . . .Please Lita hear me out before you go back out there so desperate to have the death of someone on your hands."  
  
Lita was utterly shocked. Mina was actually begging her. She lifted her eyes to meet Mina glaze. She saw that Mina was being genuine, and wasn't about belittling her or preaching to her. "Fine. Say your peace. It's the least I can do, since you came out this far, this late for it."  
  
Mina finally exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding. "Do you believe in fate?" She asked, not knowing why though. It was just the first thing that came to mind.  
  
Lita believed in fate. She had to, she hated more than anything. It was 'fate' that took her parents away. It was 'fate' that made her the whipping boy for others to use. It was 'fate' that decided to toy with her heart, bouncing her from one love to other. It was 'fate' that choose the path she walked, and she hated it. "Yea, so what?"  
  
"Do you think it's your fate to catch this guy?" Mina asked.  
  
"If it isn't, I'm damn well going to make it my fate!" Lita said charged up with anger. She was going to get her hands on that basterd, come hell or high water.  
  
"Well, if it was your fate to find him, won't you eventually?" Mina asked.  
  
"Yes, I would, if it were my fate." Lita said as a small smile slowly appeared on Mina's lips. She continued so as not to give her friend too much hope. "However, I don't have the time to wait for eventually. I have to find him now, before he can do anymore harm."  
  
"Well maybe the victim has just reported it? If could have happens prior to Ami's?" Mina tried to reason with Lita.  
  
This made sense to Lita, who thought "No one in their right or wrong mind would immediately go back to that sort of thing after almost getting caught by the authorities, especially with that new tattoo. However, there's no way to know for sure." Lita lowered her head, and responded in a whisper. "Mina, I really wish I could wait for fate to intervene, but I can't just let him go. I don't know it for sure, and I can't risk it. I'm sorry Mina for any grieve I have put you through."  
  
Mina saw a shimmer of hope it this though, and asked, "If you knew that recent reported rape did take place before Ami's incident, would you wait for fate?"  
  
Lita knew if for a fact then she could sleep easier at night, and hence call off her own little manhunt. She would be able to, only if she knew for sure. "I would wait, if I knew it were a fact, only then." Lita responded.  
  
"Okay Lita, I will find out tomorrow morning if it was before or after. Can we go back now?" Mina asked, hoping that Lita would take into consideration reason.  
  
"Mina, what if it was my fate to find him tonight?" Lita asked, hoping Mina would understand the position she was in.  
  
"If it was fate for you to find him tonight, I wouldn't be hear." Mina responded. Lita silently nodded. "Would you mind if I said at your place tonight?"  
  
"No, not at all. Actually, it would be nice to have some company." She said as they headed out the alley together.  
  
#Later That Night#  
  
Mina was awaken by a sudden rumbling above her. Her eyes shot open. At first she couldn't see, due to the darkness, but her eyes quickly adjusted. She then realized where she was, on Lita's bedroom floor. As she sat up, she noticed Lita violently thrashing about in her bed mumbling something incoherence. She rolled up from the ground to wake Lita, who was obviously having a nightmare. As she got to her feet, she looked at Lita's alarm clock, and notice it was 5:13 in the morning. She sighed to herself, thinking that she would hate to wake Lita this early, but she had no other choice.  
  
Just as Mina was leaning over to wake up her up, Lita suddenly screamed, "NO!" as she sat upright, grasping her covers close to her chest. Lita's breath was very fast, her heart felt as if it would come out of her chest, and she was sweating profusely. She sat thinking about the haunting images that just plagued her sleep. She shook in the remising of it, but then she felt a warm comforting arm around her shoulders. She looked up to see that she had awakened Mina from her sleep. "I'm sorry if I woke you Mina." She said apologizing.  
  
Mina was surprised by the apology, but understood it. "It's okay. Don't worry about it. How are you? Do you want to talk about it?" Asked Mina, supportively. Mina knew how strong Lita was. Lita had a tough life, and she grew tough from it, however sometimes Lita was just as weak as any other human. After all, even Superman had his Kryptonite. It was times like these that she was glad her Mother was once again out of town for "business." She was glad that Lita didn't have to wake up to an empty apartment after having another nightmare. They all knew that Lita had nightmares; after all she was at most, if not all, of their sleepovers. When she did, she refused to tell them anything, stating that it was only a 'childish' nightmare, but at least she had our support. That was something she didn't have for most of her life, and now was slowly getting adjusted to.  
  
"It's okay. I'll be fine." Lita stated as she hugged Mina back and said, "Thank you though, I do appreciate it." Lita then release herself from Mina embrace, stood up and stretched. She looked down at her alarm clock and noticed that is was 5:16. She yawned as she asked Mina, "Do you want a cup of tea? I'm off to put the water on for myself anyway."  
  
"Nah, that's okay, I'm going to head back to bed, that's if that you don't mind?" Mina responded.  
  
"No, that's not a problem. Might as well take my bed, I'll probably stay up." Lita answered.  
  
"Are you sure?" Mina asked astonished.  
  
"Yea, I'm sure. If not I can always crash on the couch for a few hours." reassured Lita.  
  
"Well, if you decide to go back to sleep, just kick me off or move me over, alright?" Mina stated, refusing to steal her friend's bed while she might need if, and if anyone needed a bed it was Lita.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." Lita said as she headed out to the kitchen, leaving Mina in her bed.  
  
Mina was awaked by the aroma of sizzling Bacon, chocolate chip pancakes, freshly brewed coffee, and buttered toast. She rolled over and sat up from the warm comfort of Lita's bed. As she stood, she once again noticed the alarm clock. It now read 6:25. She had some time to kill before she even dare try to wake up Rei. She threw her covers off of herself and walked into the living room. As she approached the kitchen she said, "Boy Lita, it smells as if you cook up a storm." However she looked around and noticed that Lita wasn't there. Her eyes quickly noticed something on the counter. She picked it up and started to read.  
  
~Mina, By the time you read this I'll be on my way to school. Lucky you don't have to be in until 8:30! Anyway, I left breakfast on the kitchen table. Feel free to eat as much as you want, and us any means that I have to find out about that other girl. You know what I mean. Let me know after the meeting today.  
Thanks so much.  
Lita  
PS. Sorry for being such a bitch last night. You know I didn't mean anything that I said. ~  
  
Mina put the letter down, and had herself a feasted. By the time she was done eating and cleaning up it was 7:05. She went over to her bag and pulled out her walkie-talkie. She turned it on and spoke, "Rei wake up! I really need to talk to you! It's about Lita!"  
  
"Huh, what? SHIT! I slept through my alarm again. I'm becoming more like Serena everyday. . . . . .Don't you dare tell her that!" Rei mumbled as she awoken.  
  
"Rei shut up and listen to me!" Mina said being extremely serious.  
  
"Listen Mina, there's no need to . . .. " Rei said shocked, but was cut off by Mina.  
  
"Lita was out every night looking for Ami's assailant." Mina stated, no caring if it was rude or not.  
  
"What!" Rei exclaimed. Mina then told her the whole story about her patrol last night. After hearing all the details, Rei then asked, " What do we do now?"  
  
"Well, I figured that while I was distracting Lita, you could inform Serena and Ami. Then finally we can just put an end to this sneaking around Lita's back." Mina answered.  
  
"Alright, until then. I really need to get going to school. Talk to you later." Rei stated.  
  
"Later." Mina said as she signed off. "Time to find out the truth." Mina said as she picked up Lita's phone and called the police.  
  
#Later that Day at the Temple#  
  
"Well, if that everything that we need to discuss, then meeting is over then." Serena stated.  
  
Usually at this point Rei would get on Serena's case for trying to purposely rushing a meeting to an end, however Serena wasn't the only one would wanted this meeting to end as soon as possible. "Alright then, the meeting over. If you guys want to hang out for a while, you can. You know, it being a Friday and all." Rei purposely added the ending to give Mina and Lita the escape root that they needed.  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks Rei. I was actually thinking about heading in early. Plus, there's that really good movie on with Brad Pitt on tonight that I want to catch." Mina said as she gave Lita a wink.  
  
"I think I'm going to head in early as well Rei. I have been under the weather lately, so I might try to catch up on some Z's." stated Lita as both herself and Mina left the temple grounds.  
  
As soon as they left, Ami finally spoke up. "What's going on with them?"  
  
#Meanwhile-at the foot of the Temple steps#  
  
"So did you find out?" Lita asked nervously.  
  
"Yea, yea I did. It took me all but 6 hours to get to the bottom line, but I did get to it." Mina answered, thinking how exhausting it was to get through to police. She had to make up this huge story about how her and her boyfriend were 'necking' in that part of the neighborhood around the time of Ami's almost rape and saw another couple doing the same thing and plus some. However it was possible that the rape could have been occurring before their eyes. She might as well try to give a tip to the wall, but it did work to find out when the rape occurred.  
  
"So, when did the rape happen?" Lita asked impatiently.  
  
"It happened . . . . . . ."  
  
#Meanwhile - Back at the top of the Temple#  
  
"She was doing what!" Serena exclaimed, once Rei told them what Mina expressed to her earlier.  
  
"She was going after him." Rei said softly, shocked as well about Lita's behavior. "She felt as she needed to stop him from hurting anyone else."  
  
"But why?" Ami asked confused.  
  
"According to Mina, she feels as if is her fault that he got away. And . . . " Rei's voice flatten towards the end of her sentence. She wasn't sure if she such tell them about the other rape, especially Ami. She seemed to be getting over the near incident, and bringing up this new information may shake the poor girl into a paranoid pattern.  
  
"And what Rei?" Serena asked. She knew Rei, and she knew when she didn't yell at her there was something serious going down.  
  
"And Lita believes that someone else was raped by the same man." Before anyone else could say anything more, Rei finished up by saying, "But she doesn't know for sure."  
  
"Does anyone?" Serena asked.  
  
"Mina does." Rei answered quietly.  
  
#Meanwhile-back at the bottom of the Temple stairs#  
  
Lita heard the words that came out of Mina's mouth and understood the important of them. She fell to her knees as silent tears made her way down her face. She finally let out a well-deserved sob. Mina knelt beside her and tried to hug all of Lita's misery away. "It's okay Lita. I understand." Mina said, trying to sooth her strong friend.  
  
"How do you understand? You didn't have to believe that there was a chance you ruined not only your friend's life, but possible someone else's as well." Lita spat at Mina. She was high strung all this week, and she held it all in until now.  
  
That statement stung Mina. She had been in a similar situation in London, however she wasn't going to bring that up now. Her friend was suffering through this, and she would be damned if she let a few words get to her. "At least now you know." She said releasing her from their embrace. "You know now." She said as she stood up.  
  
Lita dried her eyes and said as she stood up as well, "Yes, now I have to wait for fate." 


	11. Chapter Eleven: It's A Hot One

Well, here is another chapter. Soon, my pet, soon it will be all over! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but it's what I could do in the time that I had. Oh, by the way, my sick day cost me a quiz and test that I missed from school. So here's to my stupidity. Enjoy this while it still last. I do not own Sailor Moon, this fanfic, or myself! The government has got me by the balls I tell yea. Still Rated R, just because it just sounds cooler to be rated R! Plus some news . . . . . . . .When I have finished writing this all out, I will just turn into one large chapter for easy reading.  
  
Last time on Beth Greensburg's Dealing with the Unexpected!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lita dried her eyes and said as she stood up as well, "Yes, now I have to wait for fate."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Everything that was known about Lita that week was revealed between Mina, Rei, Ami, and Serena at a meeting minus Lita. Ami spoke about Lita's injuries that she hid from the rest of them and her reasons for hiding them. Serena spoke for the events that she had experience with Lita's smoking, and how long and often Lita has been doing it. Mina went into detail about the night she finally found about Lita sneaking in the night to find Ami's assailant. She made it a point to also to reveal Lita's reaction to the fact that the rape of the other girl was before Ami's incident. Rei chose her words wisely. She refused to let them know something that she shouldn't have known it the first place. She decided right then that should not and would not tell them something that Lita should tell only. So, instead, she told them about the incident at the temple where Lita had absence-mindedly cut her palms with her own fingernails. Once everyone absorbed all the information that each had given, and got over the shock of it all, they decided that they would call off the scheduled stalking. After all, they were now positive they understood Lita's intentions and knew she would wait for her opportunity. They knew she wouldn't chase for her opportunity, and that she would in fact wait for fate to bring him to her.  
  
Time passed, memories became bearable, lives livable for all of them but Lita. She just got ready. She was only going to have one moment, one chance, one lifeline to correct her mistakes and she would be ready. She never trained harder in her life. In her eyes, if she could correct this one injustice she felt that it would make up for the other injustices in her life. She was never more focus in her, and it helped her in some many ways. Helped in her school, her studying, cooking, and most importantly her training. Lita was going to get her chance, she could feel it in her veins, and her chance was coming soon. Very soon.  
  
#Months after Ami's Incident#  
  
It was an unusually hot day in Tokyo, with highs at 95 in the shade and 105 in the sun. However that did not stop the certain few brave souls from their day to day business, and of course the 5th district shopping sales.  
  
"Why are we even in this heat wasting our time and energy!" Rei asked frustrated by the heat and bouncing from one shop to another with only getting one shirt that was on clearance.  
  
"Well, first off there's ALL this discount shopping to be done." Mina answered.  
  
"Plus, free air conditioning in each store we stop at." chimed in Ami, struggling with her plastic bag full of books she just recently purchased.  
  
"Of course the heat is a great way to built up your toleration to the heat and endurance." Added Lita, as she gently took Ami's bag from her and continued to say, "So it's a pretty good work out, especially if you decide to do some curls with Ami's books here." Lita then proceeded to then to pretend to struggle with Ami's bag. They all got a good laugh out of that. Lita then easily swung the bag over her shoulder while she carried her cookbooks in the other hand.  
  
Serena then decided to add her own two cents to the conversation, "Yea, they are all good reasons, but the best is that Darien is working."  
  
"So what does that have to do with us?" Rei asked a little bitter.  
  
"Well, I wasn't going to sit home and sulk while I had you guys to keep my mind busy." Serena answered in her bubbly, ditzy voice.  
  
"You could have watched MTV's beach house party." Mina declared.  
  
"Or studied." Stated Ami.  
  
"Or read Mangas." added Lita.  
  
"Or just called us, so we could have stayed in the comfort of our own homes!" Rei yelled.  
  
"Oh, come on Rei. That wouldn't be any fun. Plus it's not all that bad. There is other people out in this too." Serena whimpered.  
  
"The only people out in this are those that have to be." Rei screamed.  
  
Just then the girls looked around at the people about them. It wasn't as usually crowd as a normal day, but it was still busy. They noticed that most of the people around them were business people.  
  
"I would hate to work in this weather." Mina commented as she watched the people pass her by.  
  
"You would think that they would wear something with less layers." Rei stated as she saw several men passing by her in three-piece suits.  
  
"Or at least something of a lighter color. Why does it always be dark blues and blacks?" Lita asked, feeling hot enough as it was in her red sleeveless dress shirt and her black shorts.  
  
"Plus you would think that they would wear some type of a cotton based material, and not a heavy wool." Stated Ami.  
  
Serena then added, "I'm surprised they seem so cool. They don't even seem to sweat." She then continued with, "If I were them, I would just call in sick."  
  
Serena kept on walking in front of the group wondering about the current mysterious that she discover, while Mina and Rei shook their heads at there lazy friend's comments. Bringing up the rear were Lita and Ami. They walked and talked amongst themselves.  
  
"So, Doctor is it possible that all of these business people are so cool? Or is it true that they too, do sweat?" Lita said in a joking voice.  
  
"Well, there's is only one way to find out." Ami stated in her half serious, half joking voice.  
  
"To smell their armpits!" exclaimed Lita.  
  
Well, that was enough for Ami to laugh in her usually little schoolgirl way. As she laugh she stated, "No silly. To observe and collect visual data, that is, unless, you want to go around sniffing people's armpits, then be my guess."  
  
Now it was Ami who got Lita laughing in her usually way. Lita was relieved that over the months since the incident things came back to a seemingly normal way of life for Ami. She feared that when it took place that Ami wouldn't be able to move on. Boy, Lita never felt so wrong in her life. Ami was able to move on quiet well to everyone's amazement. She felt foolish for even doubting Ami's inner strength. However with all of Ami's strength there was some messy times, but with everyone help, Ami was able to move on. Even though Ami was able to move on, it wasn't going to stop Lita from getting vengeance, for not only Ami but for anyone else's life that monster messed with. After calming down a little Lita responded, "No, that's okay. We will work from your approached Doctor."  
  
Minutes went by where the only thing that Serena, Rei, and Mina heard was fits of laughter from Lita and Ami from the rear of their group. "Well, it's nice to hear that for a change." Mina commended.  
  
"To hear what?" Serena asked.  
  
"Lita and Ami laughing." Mina simply stated.  
  
"It is a nice change of pace. At least someone is enjoying the day." Rei stated.  
  
"Oh, and what's that supposed to mean?" Serena asked.  
  
"Why don't you figure it out, MEATBALLHEAD!" Rei yelled, starting another one of her fights with Serena.  
  
Mina just shook her head at the site. She was about to say something about how much they have grown up, but a women scream interrupted her thoughts. All of them turned around to see . . . . . . . . . .  
  
#Mere Minutes Before#  
  
"Okay Ami. I guess this proves that business men definitive sweet. So we can now totally disregarded Serena's theory." stated Lita, still chuckling.  
  
"Actually no, we can't." Ami responded serious.  
  
"Oh why is that, Ami?" Asked Lita.  
  
"Cause we haven't looked to see if business women sweat. And here comes our opportunity." stated Ami as she pointed out a women coming right for them. She was wearing a dark pin-stripe suit/skirt outfit.  
  
"Ames, I detect no sweat on this subject." Lita added as she notice no sweat stains on the woman.  
  
"Just wait until after she passes us." Ami reassured Lita. Once the women passed them, Ami turned around and said, "See there. Right behind her knee."  
  
Lita swung around and noticed tiny beads of sweat dripping down the woman's leg. "So now we have completely disproved Serena's theory on cool business people!" Exclaimed Lita.  
  
"Well, actually." Ami started to say, but then was interrupted.  
  
"Ami!" Lita tiredly said.  
  
"Alright. We have disproved Serena's theory." Surrendered Ami.  
  
"Excellent." Lita stated. As she turned backed to the group and started walking, she didn't know what possessed her, but she decided to looked up at a certain person. It was a man in a suit wearing a suit and a matching hat. He was suffering from the heat just like everyone else. Just as he was passing by her, he lifted his hand under his hat and wiped his brow of sweat. Lita froze in her tracks when she took a glimpse of his forehead. She wasn't sure if she just image what she saw. She turned to Ami to ask if she saw it as well. When Lita saw Ami, it answered all of her questions. She dropped all of her bags, which made a loud 'thud,' and took off in a full sprint.  
  
Ami didn't know why she focused on this certain man, but she did. She felt something sickening about the man's hands as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. As he brought his hand up, she noticed his eyes. She stopped dead in her tracks. She has seen those eyes before and she would never forget them. However, what sealed the deal for Ami was when he wiped his forehead. She saw an 'R', 'A', 'P', 'I','S', and 'T.' Ami froze in terror. The man who tried to harm, even kill her just walked pasted her. She started shaking uncontrollably. She tried to scream for the others for help, but the words won't form. Next thing she heard was a loud 'thud' next to her and a woman screaming. 


	12. Chapter Twelve: Shots Rings Out

It's almost FINISHED! ! ! ! One More Chapter after this and it's all over! ! ! ! Please excuse any spelling mistakes and grammer mistakes . . . I finished this one at 3:25 in the morning. Enjoy while it still lasts. I don't own anything, please don't sue me! _________________________________________________________________  
  
Ami didn't know why she focused on this certain man, but she did. She felt something sickening about the man's hands as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. As he brought his hand up, she noticed his eyes. She stopped dead in her tracks. She has seen those eyes before and she would never forget them. However, what sealed the deal for Ami was when he wiped his forehead. She saw an 'R', 'A', 'P', 'I','S', and 'T.' Ami froze in terror. The man who tried to harm, even kill her just walked pasted her. She started shaking uncontrollably. She tried to scream for the others for help, but the words won't form. Next thing she heard was a loud 'thud' next to her and a woman screaming.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Lita ran like she never ran before. She found her fate. She found her opportunity and she was going to make the best of it. She hit several people with her shoulders as she ran through the crowd. As she struck one woman with her shoulder, the woman yelled at her to watch where she was going. Soon after that, Lita leaped on Ami's assailant. The woman screamed in shock as a sickening 'Thud' sounded as their bodies hit the ground.  
  
Lita scrapped her knees and elbows pretty badly when she tackled the man she sought after. The man was clearly surprised by this action. Lita proceed to turn him over to his back and flip his hat off his head. He looked in her eyes and said, "Oh Shit."  
  
Lita said nothing as she started to pummel the man under her. She started with his face. Once he put his guard up to protect himself she gave him a solid punch to his solarplex, causing him to gasp for air. Before she could strike again, she something grab her from behind, pulling her away from her target. Once she realized what was happening she uttered "NO!" and struggled against it.  
  
"LITA, FOR GOD'S SAKE! CALM DOWN!" said the familiar voice to the left of her. She immediately recognized it as Rei's.  
  
"No! You don't understand!" Lita screamed as she tried to break through.  
  
"Lita! Do you even realize what your doing?" Mina said as she tried to restraint her friend from Lita's right side.  
  
"Yes! I DO! I have been waiting for this for Months!" Lita yelled as calmed down a little, hoping that her friends would actually listen to what she was saying. Just then, the man was slowly getting up from the ground and noticing his surrounding.  
  
Mina suddenly understood what Lita was up to. She was going to kill him. "You mean he's. . . "  
  
Rei screaming, "He's got a gun!", interrupted Mina.  
  
Things seemed to happen in slow motion for Lita, while the others experienced it in fast forward. Lita saw him draw his gun out and aim at her. She pushed Mina and Rei off of her, and they both fell to the ground. He cocked the trigger back as Lita charged at him. He pulled the trigger and the gun fired.  
  
#Meanwhile#  
  
Serena was trying to get some of response from Ami. She shook Ami's shoulder and asked, "Ami, what is it? What's wrong?"  
  
She stumbled over her words as she said, "It's. . . .it's him."  
  
Immediately Serena realized exactly who 'he' was. The only thing she said was, "Oh My God." Just then a loud shot rang interrupting their conversation. "Come On." Serena commanded as she took Ami by the arm and headed towards the others. It seemed that only now that Ami found her feet.  
  
#Back at the Action#  
  
Lita struggled for control for the gun. Mina was getting up from her knees and looked over to Rei. She found where the bullet made its mark, and gasped in sheer shock. Rei was sitting against a car door, with her eyes rolled up. Only six inches above her head was a bullet hole in the passenger's side window.  
  
Both Lita and the man had their hands on the gun. The man kicked Lita at the shins, but she still kept a strong hold of the gun. Just as Mina got up and move closer to the struggle, Lita screamed back towards her, "Keep back you Guys! I don't want this going off near any of you guys. Anyway, he's mine!" Surprisingly enough, Mina and Rei backed off. They both knew that Lita was waiting for a chance at this guy for a long, and now she finally got it.  
  
Rei thoughts were going a mile a minute. "She is going to succeed." Rei repeated to herself over and over again. "If she wasn't, then I would have seen it in a fire reading. If she weren't, I would have felt it. Wouldn't I?" Rei continued to question herself as she watch the fight for the control of the gun continue.  
  
Mina's thoughts differed from Rei's however. "She's going to kill him. She is going to have a person's death on her hands. Can Lita handle that, especially with the past that she already had?" Unlike the others, Mina knew how it felt to kill another human being. The others did not know this, besides Artemis and possibly Luna, but while in London, while helping the Police there, she was forced to kill a criminal in order to save a hostage. At first, it was pure hell on her, but as they say 'Time heals all wombs.' Soon enough she was able to bounce back and return to her duty. As she watched the fight continued she thought to herself, "I never want to see anyone go through what I had to go through. No one."  
  
Just then both Lita and Ami's assailant were both drawing the gun closing to each other. No one could really tell if the gun was pointing at Lita or away from her, especially since her back was towards them. Lita was slowly getting control of the gun, and gave a slight smile. "He's going to die, come hell or high water, this will end today!" Lita swore to herself. She then heard her name being called. She turned her head slightly to see that it was Serena that called her, which Ami by her side. She gave them a smile and a wink.  
  
Ami was horrified at the site. "How could Lita smile at a time like this?" Ami thought. However, she was strangely calmed by it. It gave her the feeling that Lita knew what she's was doing. It reassured her that the basterd was going to pay for what he did. The feeling wouldn't last though.  
  
Ami was snapped out of comfort by Rei's yelling, "WATCH OUT!"  
  
Lita turned her head back to her opponent, who just then head butted her breaking her nose. There was a shot fired. The gun was tossed to the side. Lita then delivered a sharp knee to the groin of the man as he fell over. There was blood on his shirt, however he was still alive.  
  
As one woman picked up the gun, Lita collapsed from what she thought was exhausted. The woman took up a stance, cocked the trigger, and aimed. She then heard a group of voices state in shock, "Ami!" She didn't care. For once in her life she didn't care about the consequences. He was going to pay, and that was that. She had read enough on the subject on how to handle a firearm to properly use one, and she was going to use this one.  
  
"Ami, stop and think about what your doing? Is killing him cold blood worth losing everything that you worked so hard to get?" Rei pleaded, hoping that she didn't do anything stupid. She was actually quiet amazed that Ami could and would be driven this far.  
  
"Come on Ami! You are far better person to do something like this! Please reconsider!" Serena tried to reason with Ami.  
  
"No, I not a better person. He took that person away, and there's only one way to get that back. And I plan on reclaiming what is mine." Ami stated coldly as the man started to stir 15 feet in front of her.  
  
"Ami stop it right now!" Mina said as she walked towards her. She never saw so much hatred in Ami's eyes. 'She must have wanted this just as much as Lita wanted it.' Mina thought to herself. Mina had to find away to stop Ami, before it was to late. 'But How?' Mina thought, when she was struck by an excellence idea. She was going to beat Ami in Ami's way. She calmly asked, "Why are you so bent on revenge?"  
  
"What do you mean 'why?' He almost fucking raped me!" Ami said bitterly, while the whole time she kept her focus on her target.  
  
"That isn't just it though, isn't it?" Mina asked.  
  
That statement hit a nerve with Ami. She said slower, "No, it's not."  
  
"Then what's the other reason?" Mina asked, knowing that she was getting somewhere with Ami.  
  
"He . . . . . he hurt others." Ami stated, starting to lose her cool. Her hands started shaking and her eyes were getting teary. "He hurt Lita."  
  
Most of the girls were shocked by this. They never though that Ami was willingly to kill someone because they hurt her friend. However Mina knew she didn't have time to waste. In the distance she heard sirens. The police were coming, and they were running out of time. She slowly approached Ami even closer and said, almost in a whisper, "I want him to pay for what he has done too Ami, but we only have one shot at this. Now you know the chances of a first time shooter actually hitting their target is rare, right?" Ami slowly nodded her head in a positive manner. "Well, lets increase our chances and hand me the gun." Ami looked at the gun, then looked back at Mina, and back at the gun again. Mina slowly brought her hands on top of the gun and took control of the weapon. "Okay?" she asked Ami.  
  
Ami slowly withdrew her hands and said, "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay Ami. Everyone gets a little crazy once and. . . " Mina was saying but was cut off by a scream.  
  
"LITA!" Serena screamed at the top of her lungs. All of the girls, besides Mina, looked at Lita and gasped. Lita was no longer resting on her stomach, but now on her side lying in a crimson pool. All but Mina rushed over to her side, and noticed how sickly pale she had gotten.  
  
Mina didn't have to see to know what was going on, she had heard the girls' commotion. She looked at the man she pointed the gun at and noticed that he wasn't bleeding which only meant one thing. Lita was the one shot. Lita's blood was on this criminal's shirt. Lita was the one dying.  
  
The man slowly made his way to his feet. Once he was able to collect his thoughts he looked around and admired his handy work. He was about to just walk away when he heard a warning directed to him. He turned to see a pretty young blonde 15 feet away aiming a gun at him. He laughed at the mire site of it. "I'm sorry princess, but you honestly think I'm afraid of a little girl with a gun?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"You should be." Mina answered coldly.  
  
"What you going to do, point that thing at me all day, or kill me?" He asked, knowing that she was just buffing him.  
  
"I don't have to do either." She said as a grin appeared on his face. "All I have to do is wait for the cops." She continued to say with a grin on her face.  
  
The though of him going to jail really shook him up. "I'm NOT going back there! You might as well as pull that trigger now sweat heart!" He stated, as the police sirens grew closer to them.  
  
"Honestly," Mina causality said, "I rather see you suffer for what you did."  
  
Just then Serena screamed, "No Lita, Please stay with us. You have to!"  
  
The man grinned as he said, "It seems as if I'm not going to be the only one who suffers." Mina mouth went to into a straight line. The thought of Lita dying was really killing her. Lita was her best friend. The best times she ever had was usually in her presents. Lita had too huge of a heart to have it die so young. She swore to herself that this basterd would pay. As if he read her thoughts, the man reached into his pocket and said, "It looks as if I'm already taking one with me, but there's always room for another." He pulled out a knife and ran towards the girls.  
  
Before he even got three feet away from the spot where he was standing, Mina had pulled the trigger. The girls turned around to see a motionless body on the ground and Mina hold a smoking gun. It only took one bullet to kill him. She perfectly hit him right above his ear, unfortunately it was better than he deserved. His death came too quickly for her likening, however she wasn't going to risk her friends' lives because she wanted to die slower. She dropped the gun and headed over where her best friend was dying.  
  
Lita's vision was darkening and her hearing was starting to have a tunneling effect. She knew she was running out of time. She heard a shot ring what seemed from miles away. She needed to know. She needed to know if her death was going to be in vane. She lifted her head up and asked, "Is . . . Is he?"  
  
"Shhh Lita, try not to talk. You're going to be fine." Ami said as she was trying to stop the bleeding with her own hands.  
  
"Is HE?" Lita asking more forcefully.  
  
Just then Mina showed up and joined the group. The site of Lita brought a tear to her eye. If you were to just quickly glance at her, it just seemed that she was wearing a dark red and black spatter painted shirt. However, when you see the rip in the shirt and Ami's bloody hands, you knew that Lita was in a serious condition. Mina went over Lita and when she bent down beside her, she said, "Yea, he's dead Lita. I shot him myself."  
  
Lita gave a weak smile and leaned her head back down on the cement. Her head throbbed from her broken nose, but that was nothing compared to the pain below. The gun was angled upwards when it went off, so the bullet penetrated up into her body instead of horizontally going through her. Unfortunately, the bullet at this position was able to create enough damage to be fatal. Lita tried desperately tried to focus on other pleasant things to keep her mind off the pain. She thought on past pleasant memories, but those thoughts turned bitter knowing that she was going to lose everything she held dear. She counted the number of spectators that were in her vision, however soon had to stop since her vision was slowly getting worst and worst. So she just decided to listen.  
  
"HELP! SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE! . . . . . . . . I DON'T CARE IF SOMEONE ALREADY CALLED. CALL THEM AGAIN!" The voice was a mix of a demand and a pitiful cry for help. Lita picked up that it Rei's.  
  
"Lita, come on, hang in there. Come on, you still have your duty to fulfill. You can't leave us now." a whisper, almost a silent prayer, Serena pleaded with Lita.  
  
"We have to find something to stop the bleeding! She's losing too much too fast. We have to slow this down, or else." Ami stated.  
  
"What could you use to stop the bleeding?" asked Mina, as she watched Ami desperately try to save Lita's life.  
  
"Anything cloth like. Shirt, sock, ANYTHING!" Ami shouted hoping that maybe one of the spectators might have had something on them. She then looked up at Mina, who was playing with her hair. "What the Hell are you doing?" Ami asked, completely shocked that Mina would worry about her hair at a time like this. Lita actually giggled a little after hearing that comment from Ami.  
  
Mina blonde hair cascaded down as she removed her red bow. She held it up to Ami and asked, "Will this do?"  
  
Ami's eyes went slight widen and said, "This might just work." She grabbed it off of Mina, and applied it to Lita's womb. It seemed to work for the time being.  
  
Lita felt something warm pressing down on her stomach. Her grin got a little bit wide as she thought, "They just might be able to pull this off." She then proceeded to inhale; however for some reasoning she couldn't. Immediately she started coughing for a breath.  
  
"Damnit! This isn't good!" Ami surprising cursed as Lita's body started to shake violently.  
  
"What's going on!" Rei asked panicky.  
  
"I'm don't know!" Ami stated befuddled. "Try to keep her still." Ami ordered.  
  
Mina, being the closest to Lita besides Ami, held her down and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
Lita tried to speak, but was chocking on her words. She then tried to lip to Mina, "I can't breathe." Mina was luckily able to pick up on this easily.  
  
"Ami, she says she can't breathe!" Mina said urgently.  
  
"What!" Ami asked shocked. "Why can't she breathe?" She asked herself a loud. The only reason the bullet would effect her breathing would be if it pierced one of her lungs. Ami quickly looked up at Lita, with a worried looked. She saw panic make it's way into her friend's face. She was losing her, and didn't know what was doing it to her. That's when she noticed Lita's broken bloody nose, and realized what was happening. The blood from her broken nose was sliding down her throat, clotting her air passage. "Mina! Quickly elevate Lita's head up. She's chocking on her own blood!" Mina followed Ami's orders as fast as she could. Ami then looked at Lita and said, "It's going to hurt like a bitch, but I need you to cough for me so we can clear your windpipe, alright?"  
  
Lita was feeling light headed enough as it was, but when Mina lifted her head she was on cloud nine. When Ami spoke to her, she didn't understand most of what she said. The only thing that came out clearly was 'cough.' So Lita cough as hard as she could as she chock. As soon as she did, she immediately regretted. It felt as someone put a blowtorch to her throat, however it did work and she was able to breathe again. "Thanks." Lita whispered softly.  
  
"Don't mention it. You saved my life, and I'll be damned if I can't save yours." Ami stated as she applied more pressure to the bullet hole.  
  
"Don't say that." Lita whispered a little be more loudly.  
  
"Why not? I plan on doing so." Ami asked a little freaked out.  
  
"Cause it seems that I'm going to make you a liar." Lita said a little too calmly.  
  
"Don't say such things Lita! You're going to get through this!" Serena whimpered.  
  
"Look, the cost was more than I could bare, and I knew that. I'm sorry that things went down the way they did, I really am. I didn't want things to end this way." Lita said as she struggled with her breath.  
  
"Then stay here with us. Don't give up on us!" Rei pleaded as tears started to roll from her eyes. "Please!" She begged as sirens from ambulance were heard closing in.  
  
"I wish . . . . .I wish it was only that simple. It's going to be okay though. Everything going to fine." Lita said as she started to shiver.  
  
"Of course everything is going to be alright. It always is." Mina said to Lita.  
  
Lita's shivers got worst, and she then complained, "I feel so cold." Lita's vision started to darken even more, and she couldn't hear much of anything anymore. She saw Ami worded, "Shit." She then she saw a hand wave in front of her. She followed it to Mina's body then face. The only thing that was warm seemed to be Mina's lap which Lita's head rested on. Lita thought she was already dead as she looked up at Mina. With her vision darkening and Mina's head blocking the sun, she looked like and angel. A smile creped on it's way to Lita's face before everything turned black.  
  
Mina frantically waved her hand to get Lita's attention. The medics were just now parking on the sidewalk. If they could just get Lita to the hospital she would be fine. Once she did receive Lita's attention she started screaming, "Lita Look at ME! Don't you FUCKING DARE DIE ON US! On ME!" Lita kept her eyes focus on Mina for a little bit as the paramedics were rushing to her side. "That's it Lita, hang in there." A smile formed on Lita lips, but just then her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her body went limp. The next thing Mina knew she was just kneeling in the middle of the sidewalk with Lita's blood one her hands. Rei and Serena gently pulled Mina off of the ground, and headed for the hospital where Lita and Ami where already on their way to.  
  
The whole way there they ran. They ran as fast as they could. They didn't know where they got the energy to run the mile and a half to the hospital, but they did. Once they got there, they immediately tried to find out any if not all the information that could on Lita's condition. The only thing they received was that she was in surgery and forms to fill out. They were then asked to wait in the waiting room. They sat in silence. No one knew what to say. Serena was desperately trying to fill out the complex hospital forms. Rei was trying to focus on Lita's aura to see if she was indeed dead. Mina just starred at her bloodied hands. They sat that way for two hours until a loud bang disrupted their silence. Rei and Mina snapped the necks to see that Serena had thrown the clip broad a crossed the room, and had started pacing back and forth.  
  
"Serena, it's. . . " Rei was trying to reason, but was interrupted.  
  
"No, It's not OKAY! It's not ALRIGHT! Lita can't DIE!" Serena screamed as she fell to her knees, crying, "Lita can't die. I don't know what I would do without her." The tears flow freely now. All the tension, frustration, and stress that had built up from the first gun shoot were coming out now. "It's not fair!" Serena screamed repeated and she pounded against the waiting room floor.  
  
Rei jumped to her side, stopping her from hurting herself. She embraced her into a tight hug, rocked her slowly and said, "Shh Serena. Lita's going to get through this. She's too tough for something like a bullet to stop her. Besides, we both know it wasn't her fate to die this way."  
  
Serena sobbed uncontrollably into Rei's shoulder as she said, "I just don't want to lose her."  
  
"I know, Serena, I know. None of us does, and we won't lose her." Rei reassured Serena. Just then Mina stood up. Rei looked over to the doors and saw Ami. She was still covered in Lita's blood.  
  
Ami slowly walked over to the group. As she got closer they noticed her eyes were blood shot, and had bags around them. Her one hand was clenched tightly while the other held a longer piece of red fabric. As she got closer, Serena and Rei picked themselves off the ground. It had been the longest day in her life. When she wasn't permitted to help work on saving Lita's life, she was allowed to do some running for the doctors and nurses since she basically worked there with her mother. This was the first time since she recognized her attacker that she had a moment to herself. Once she realized that, everything hit her at once.  
  
"Is Lita going to make it?" Mina asked she stepped towards.  
  
"Lita is. . . . .Lita is . . . " Ami tried to finished her statement but felt into Mina's embrace and sobbed. She sobbed as hard as she could. She just couldn't believe what happen. She couldn't believe that this happen to Lita. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: This is the End

Sorry about the shortness of this, the last chapter. . . . .I hope you enjoy the end of this story. I DON"T OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANY OF IT"S CHARACTORS! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Once again, enjoy! ____________________________________________________________________  
  
The girls gathered around. One of them went forward towards the cherry blossom tree. In her hands she held roses. It was a beautiful day, despite the reasons why she was there. She was there to pay her respects to those six feet under. She softy walked towards the grave marker; as if she walked too roughly she would disturb those below her. Tears rolled down her cheek as she placed the roses down against the tombstone. A sob escaped her as she read the name off the tombstone. 'KINO,' was written boldly across the granite stone so that no one could miss it. "I miss the times we had together." The girl chocked out as more tears fell. "I wish I got to know you better . . . . .I wish that we had more time together." She sniff back snot and cried out, "I wish it was me who died instead. . . . . . I'm so sorry. . . . . .you deserved better."  
  
Mina slowly walked up behind the girl and draped her arm around her shoulder. 'No one should suffer like this alone.' Mina thought as she watched the girl morrow over lost love.  
  
The girl felt a warm sensation cover across her shoulders. She turned and saw Mina standing next to her. She turned into Mina's support, hugged her and said as she sobbed, "It's not fair, Mina. It's not fair. What made me live and .. . . . ." A sob interrupted her sentence.  
  
Mina could only reply. "You're right. It isn't fair. There's so many mean, horrible people alive. It always seems to be the good ones that leave us first."  
  
Once the girls finally calmed down even to say, "It's just not right! No one deserves to watch anyone they love die."  
  
Mina just tried to comfort friend the best way she could. "No. No one deserves that. However, remember why this happen. It was so that you could survive. If anyone understands self sacrifice, it's you."  
  
"I know Mina, it's just they're my parents and I never truly got to know them. I was so young, too young to fly the coop myself, and then I have to survive by myself. It's just I don't want to be alone anymore." She said shakily as another tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
Mina hugged her best friend a little bit tighter, almost as she was preventing her from slipping farther away, and said, "You're never going to be alone Lita. You will always have us. You will always have me. Trust us, and we will never leave you." Mina couldn't believe what had happen in the past few months. Ami's close call, Lita getting shot and almost dying, and then Lita finally letting them know the exact details about her parents' death. They all knew it was bad, but they never thought that it was that bad. However, it did explain a lot of Lita's strange behaviors at certain times. Now that they knew about Lita's situation, the better they were prepared to handle anything Lita could throw at them.  
  
"I know, and I really do appreciate it." Lita said, as she was still hugging Mina and slowly calming down. Just as she was able to control herself, she felt another warm embrace. She looked up, and saw Rei now hugging her with Ami and Serena close behind her.  
  
"If you ever need anything, you know that you're always welcomed at the temple." Rei said as she tighten her hug.  
  
"And you know you can come to me with any of your problems. Big, medium, or small, I'll be there for you. I'll take care of you." Ami reassured Lita as she lightly hugged her tall friend, her savior.  
  
"Plus, what would we do without you? You're a huge part of our lives, and I honestly wouldn't want to think of a world without Kino Lita." Serena stated as she joined in the huge group hug, and continued with, "Besides, just imagine how less tasty food would be without you!"  
  
That last comment got a smile on Lita's lips. "Thanks guys. I don't know what I would do without you guys."  
  
"You never have to know. You will always have us Lita, Always." Mina said. They stayed like that for a few minutes before they decided to head back. As the girls started to leave the cemetery, Mina hung back. When the others where out of her site, Mina went back to Lita's parents grave to pay her own respects. Once there, she bent down and whispered, "Thank You. . . . . . .Thank You for saving Lita's life. She's means a lot to her friends and me. I will personally tried to keep sure she's safe, so that your sacrifices were not in vane. My your souls rest in peace." Mina then stood up from the grave, dusted her self and ran back to her friends. From this day on, it was a new start, a new beginning. Before, Lita dealt and suffered with her parents' death by herself. Now, she never needed to suffer by herself. Now, Lita wasn't alone in her pain. Mina realized this and thought, "I wish I was like that. . . . . I wish I wasn't alone."  
  
THE END  
  
or Is it ? ?? ? ?  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
There! It's Done! I hope you guys enjoyed it! If I have learned anything, it's this . . . . . . .I'm writting the next story out, beginning to end, before a post a single chapter! I might do a squeal, with some relationship pairing(MIGHT!!!). It took me almost a year, but I'm glad it's over, at last! Comments/Questions-feel free to ask,but I don't think I'll have any answers. Look for new stuff in another year or 6 . . . . . . . doing that time, check out my favorites-there's a lot of really good stories in that. Okay, later This Is Beth saying, "Over and Out" 


End file.
